Marble Angel
by ShadowsVeiled
Summary: Airlynn has trained her whole life to accomplish her mission. Now that mission is about to begin. She comes from the Ancient and Pure House of Evehallow and Greengrass united. Then why is protecting the muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood traitor classmates of hers in Hogwarts her mission? Will her dislike for Sirius turn into something more or will it just get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so be generous and stuff. All characters other than the ones you haven't seen before are courtesy of J.K. Rowling. However, Airlynn is mine and mine starts from first year and may be boring at first but wait me out. It's gonna get exciting later.**

Chapter 1: Disguised

**Airlynn's POV**

"You are already a disappointment to the Ancient and Pure house of Evehallow and Greengrass. If you're father was not so tolerant of you, I would have blasted you off our family tree already along with that blood traitor cousin of yours." snarled my _darling_ mother, "Now you're going to school with that crackpot of a Headmaster, if you're not in Slytherin I will never acknowledge you as my daughter again."

Obediently, I nodded my head and then bowed to my mother, if only she knew why father is so 'tolerant' she would probably murder me, regardless whether I was the sole heir of the family. On second thoughts, she'd probably kill father too.

School would allow me to finally escape the demon that I must show respect and love to, this thought almost made me smile. However, my emotionless mask never wavered, I found that if I distanced myself from my surroundings and emotions, no matter how much mental and physical pain I'm in, I can just stop feeling it and look as though I don't care. That is the result of my nine years of training and work since I was two. Nothing touches me now. When school began, so did my mission.

Tomorrow would mark the beginning of my school career and my training would finally pay off. hearing the clacking of my mother's stilettos on the polished wooden floor fade away, I lifted my head and silently made my way to my father's study. After knocking, I cautiously opened the door and walked towards his hunched figure.

When he lifted his head, I was astonished to see that his eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red. My strong, unwavering, impregnable fortress of a father was crying! For the first time in my life, I had absolutely no idea what to do.

As soon as my father saw me, he jumped up and enveloped me in his warm embrace. Lost for words, I wrapped my arms around him and sinking into the bliss of his love. For the first time since I was two, my father was showing me his affection in a gentle comforting way.

Ever since I could remember, he had told me to be like a slab of marble, lovely to look at, but cold, and unmoving, sapping warmth away when contacting it. However, he was my father after all and one of my only emotions that could melt my marble wall was the love and estimation in which I hold my father.

Holding me by my shoulders, my father gazed at me for what seemed like forever when suddenly he started speaking.

"Remember you must watch over the muggle borns, Half-bloods and blood traitors out there. Especially keep an eye on Orion, I think your mother's out for his blood. Report back to me on the actions of the future Death Eater cousins of yours especially dear Bella using this mirror, if you say father to it three time then the mirror will reach mine, keep it on your person at all times. It works the same way if I want to contact you."

"Yes father," I said, all traces of emotion gone, "It will be as you say, I will never disappoint the order or let anybody know of my mission."

"Good" he sighed, "At school your name shall be Airlynn Evehall,just in case those Slytherins recognise our family. I have ensured that your mother has not mentioned your existence. For all they know, you died at the age of two in an unforeseen accident."

Once again, I could only say "Yes, father" and began to walk away.

"Airlynn!" he called. I paused without turning around. "One more thing, good luck and no matter what, remember that I love you."

At that one simple sentence, I felt tingly and warm all over, as if I had been on the receiving end of an extremely effective Cheering Charm. However, I managed to return a dismissive "I love you", as if I didn't mean it and didn't really care about all, this was what I had been prepared for since I could understand the cold, empty world around me. This is my future.

Tomorrow, i would be going to Hogwarts.

**Hey, so do you guys like it? The first chapter is kinda short but the next one will be longer, I promise. It'd be nice if you guys could provide support and stuff so pls review and comment and all that cause I'm sure you guys are kind at heart. If you're not, then sympathise with a fellow evildoer and mischief maker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Tada! The second chapter, I will now get the disclaimer over with. Anything you've read about in Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's but the rest are a product of my *ahem ahem* magnificent imagination. please give your support to me! I would… like it. It's gonna be in Airlynn's POV for a while , read on…**

Chapter 2 Solitude and the Hogwarts Express

**Still Airlynn's POV**

As usual, I woke up at the crack of dawn. I had already packed the night before and all I had to do was dress for the occasion. Since I wasn't going to see my mother today, I dressed in 'dirty muggle clothing' consisting of denim shorts and a black top that fell over one shoulder and had the words "What are you looking at?" scrawled in neon colours over it. Most people would say what I was wearing was not 'suitable for my age', especially those old-fashioned pureblood maniacs.

However, I wore it not because I thought I looked good, but because it felt comfortable, like a suit of armour feels to a knight, with it, I could be fully reconciled to my mission. It was true that I did think I looked good, but that wasn't the point.

I had learnt early that if you show weakness, it only makes strong people wish to power over you, being weak meant getting hurt. I did not get hurt for reasons like that. I would never be like that, ever. The reason I could protect all those who were targeted by those future Death Eater cousins of mine was that I was strong and I had the ability to fight with both magic and fists.

Even though I cannot legally use magic yet, my father removed the Trace and I have already mastered all of the offensive and defensive spells that my father was capable of and had gotten my wand at the age of six and could produce a Patronus Charm by the age of seven. Unlike other, my happy memory was by the ways of casting a Cheering Charm on myself.

I still remember that that was the first time my father complimented me, saying I was a smart child and a better learner than he was. That was the first time he smiled at me. The smile gave me such a warm feeling that from then on I tried my hardest to do whatever he wanted, even if that meant that I had to lock myself away and throw the key into the depths of the ocean.

"Nessie," I called, "where are you?"

My house elf appeared with a crack in front of me, she bowed and replied with a "Yes, Mistress, what would you like?"

Recently, she had stopped calling my mother mistress and instead assumed that i was the mistress of the household after my father told her so. This infuriated my mother but there was nothing that she could do about it, seeing as she had to follow the customs and obey her husband no matter what.

This is one of the reasons that I will never marry, I don't think I could stand having no freedom to choose my life. Up till now, everything I've done has been controlled by my father, though I would have been willing to do it anyway. However, I will not live my whole life being controlled by another person.

Realising that I've been lost in my thoughts, I answered by gesturing to myself and my luggage, and then telling her "Would you please take me and my bags to Kings Cross Station? Thank you."

Slowly I took in the clean white walls, the gleaming trains and all those people! Altogether in my life, I've only seen my parents, my trainers and the house elves. Now, it felt as if I was being bombarded by all the sights, sounds and smells, like during one of the tests I was put through to see if I could stand the outside environment and still locate potential threats.

I made my way to the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, keeping my eye out for anything out of place. Purposefully, I strode through the barricade, having been taught how to recognise and dispel such illusions. I kept my hand on my wand holster, which was strapped to my right leg, just below my shorts. My other hand was hanging down casually by my side, but I was ready to grab my wooden knife, lined with deadly iron, steel and silver and fling it at any time.

The knife was specially designed and able to severely injure any supernatural creature out there, from vampires and werewolves to pixies and faeries. The specially tempered wood could even kill the Veela on contact.

Grabbing my bags, I stepped onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. Hearing laughter from every corner of the train, I hurried down the aisle. However, no luck, all the compartments were full except for two nearly at the end of the train. I slipped into the last one and sat down, gazing out the window.

The whistle blew and slowly the train began to pull out of the station, leaving behind hundreds of waving parents. For some reason, despite knowing he wasn't there, I scanned the faces for my father. He wasn't there.

From the window, I could see the rapidly greening scenery, changing from city to mountains. I started changing, but just when I pulled off my shirt, a girl with blazing red hair and startling green eyes threw open the door and entered the compartment. She was followed by a boy with greasy black hair that looked like he hadn't washed it in days and a beak-like nose.

The girl was saying something along the lines of "don't worry Sev, those boys are just arrogant gits, you're way better than them." Seemed they hadn't noticed me yet. Since I was still wearing my singlet, I didn't really mind their presence, but they could've knocked.

I cleared my throat and interrupted their intimate conversation, seems like the boy with greasy hair liked the pretty girl with the nice eyes. They were startled, so they really hadn't noticed me. The boy blushed and looked away while the girl blushed a little and extended her hand towards me.

I shook it and began, "My name is Airlynn Evehall and I'm a first year here, as you can probably see, you came in while I was changing. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, my name's Lily Evans and my friend here is Severus Snape. I'm sorry about us barging in but we could go out and wait while you change? Nice to meet you too." she replied calmly.

I liked this girl, I could already tell she could have a fiery temper although she seemed so nice. She was a muggle-born, since I haven't heard other before. On the other hand, the Severus boy was a half-blood, son of Eileen Prince the perfect potioneer and a muggle. Since I had to look after them both, I saw no harm in getting to know her better.

"Hi Lily, Severus, you two don't have to go out of the compartment, don't worry, just turn around and I'll change" I shrugged casually.

By now, Severus was blushing like crazy and I waited until they turned around and started changing into my school uniform. I was done in less than two minutes and told the pair that they could turn around.

I struck up a conversation with Lily about what she thought Hogwarts would be like and what it was actually like. I knew all about it, having spent a whole year learning everything there was to know about the castle. Every single secret passageway, all the rooms, the kitchens, the Room of Requirement, where I would continue my training and how to get from one place to another in the fastest time possible. At this rate, I would never be late for class.

Seeing as the Severus boy looked neglected I attempted to include him.

"Can I call you Sev too?" I asked.

"Uh…s…sure" he stuttered, "Ca…can I call y..you Eve?"

I paused to consider this nickname, it sounded fine, though I preferred Air or Ev.

"Sure, but I would prefer you to call me Air or Ev, you too Lils," I replied.

"How come you ask Sev whether you can call him Sev but you don't ask me whether you can call me Lils?" said Lily, faking irritation.

I just shrugged, causing them to burst into laughter. What was so funny? How do they laugh so easily? No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't seem to even form a genuine smile.

Almost without my noticing, the train pulled into the Hogsmead stop. Standing up, I grabbed onto Lily and Sev's arms and dragged them off the train, towards Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper of Hogwarts.

"Firs' Years, Firs' Years over here!" he bellowed.

I strode towards him and greeted him with a "Hey Hagrid, how are you?"

Hagrid enveloped me in a hearty choke-hold. I'm sure he meant it as a hug but it felt as if somebody was trying to slowly constrict me to death. I pressed the pressure point in his arm and released myself before I died from lack of air.

"How've yeh bin?" he asked while rubbing his arm, "'av yeh bin practising'? Feel's like yeh 'av."

I gestured towards Lily and Sev, then glared at him. Hagrid visibly shuddered. Everybody I've met has said that my glare is deadly, like Medusa or a basilisk, but instead of turning a person to stone, they freeze so much they burn. Looking away from him, I said "aren't you supposed to lead us to the boats now?"

Nervous, he went through his tasks like a robot, mechanically. It was rather funny, but he knew what I was capable of, he taught me how to wrestle and fight with somebody much larger than myself. At the age of four. After the firs few days, I won every single time. He ended up getting some nasty bruises and I stopped but father told me to keep training. I did. I stopped when Hagrid said to though, he's actually really stubborn about not backing down. He's one of my only friends, but I can't let anybody else know about my mission and training. As far as they're concerned, I'm perfectly normal.

We boarded a boat, with Lily and Sev looking a bit confused about what just happened. However, they're confusion faded when a few of the boys on another boat capsized and splashed water everywhere. I heard Lily mutter, "bloody bastards, they deserved it." What did they do to make the so-far kind-hearted Lily hate them so much?

**So you like?**

**REVIEW COMMENT VOTE**

**So on so forth, tell me what you think about this. Am I okay or should I stop writing this?**

**If I should keep going I'll update about once a week. Quicker if possible. Constructive criticism and stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: There's a Lily's POV in this chapter! AND Sirius' grand appearance. So this is gonna be a long chapter. Please support me! Both literally and metaphorically, seeing as I'm about to die from exhaustion. Anyway, anything you see from Harry Potter is JK Rowling's and anything else is MINE MWAHAHAHAHA….haha…ha…on with the story.**

Chapter 3 Friends, Arrogant gits and the Sorting Hat

**Lily POV**

After the encounter with those boys that insulted Sev, I dragged him out of the compartment and looked for _another_ empty one. Just our luck that all the compartments were full of people. Then I saw one right at the end of the train. I dragged Sev inside, along with our trunks and rushed to reassure him not to take anything that those boys said to heart.

"What they said about you and calling you Snivellus, don't worry about it Sev, those boys are just arrogant gits, you're way better than they are."

I was about to continue, seeing as he looked a bit better now, the terrifying pallor that was hanging around his face had faded. However, there was a rough throat clearing sound within the compartment. We both jumped and turned to see who or what made that sound, it had better not be those idiot boys again.

Ticked off, I turned around, ready to give them a verbal beating, but what I saw shocked me. There in front of me, in the compartment, was a girl just sitting there, looking at us. I blushed a little and extended my hand towards her. She was so pretty!

It was the sort of pretty that you could say was beautiful, just by sitting there, she exuded a sense of elegance and gracefulness. I felt shy for the first time in my life and blushed a little. Forget the pretty, she was stunning! Just about to pull my hand away, she surprised me by actually taking my hand and shaking it.

"My name is Airlynn Evehall and I'm a first year here", she began, wow, what a pretty name, she was a _first year_? She looked so experienced and cool, _mature_, as if she'd seen everything before, it made me feel so young and inexperienced. "As you can probably see, you came in while I was changing. Nice to meet you.

She was changing? I was so caught up in her appearance that I didn't notice she was only wearing a camisole. Well you can't blame me, she had golden tanned skin, like those Hawaiian girls in a Hollywood movie. This suited her hair perfectly, it was black, but not just normal black, it was like her hair was some kind of liquid, cascading down her back and pooling at a point just below her shoulder blades.

Her eyes were the same shade as her hair. Somehow, they were like cat's eyes, catching the light and reflecting it right back, making her eyes sparkle and glint like black gold.

Then, I remembered that I had to introduce myself. I said something along the lines of how me and Sev could go out if she was changing and it was nice to meet her too. She told us it was okay for us to just turn around, I looked at Sev and noticed that he was blushing like crazy. Looking at his face, I almost giggled out loud.

The rest of the ride past in a blur and before I knew it, I had my first view of Hogwarts.

**Back to Airlynn's POV**

Looking at Lily's jaw-dropped face, I almost smiled again. What was with me, wanting to smile this much, once I get to Hogwarts, I need to visit this Room of Requirement and train more. Just as I thought this, the boats docked and I jumped off, followed by Lily and Sev.

We walked in line towards the Great Hall, led by Professor McGonagall. She told us to wait in front of the doors of the Great Hall and went inside to organise things for the Sorting. While we were waiting, a couple of ghosts appeared from the wall. Everyone except for me and those pure-bloods gasped and some looked plain terrified.

Behind me, I heard Sev whisper to Lily what the ghosts were and that they really couldn't harm you. Then, he pointed out the Bloody Baron, ghost of Slytherin. He whispered, "that's the resident ghost of the house I told you about. Slytherin is the best, I hope you and I get into it!"

So he was a pure-blood freak too. And he had looked so nice, I guess for Lily's sake I could ignore that. Since he was friends with a muggle-born, he couldn't be too far gone. Possibly, he could be saved. Just maybe.

We were led inside and stood in a line before the Sorting Hat. It was ragged and tattered from having sorted countless students from the time of the four founders of Hogwarts until now. In order of last names, children were being called up.

"Arnott, Isabelle!" Up walked a tall, pale looking girl with brown hair and green-blue eyes. She was a Muggle-born, but had grandfather who was a Squib. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled out.

"Black, Sirius!" I payed attention to this one, he might turn out to be a threat in the future, just like that maniac cousin of his, Bellatrix. However, the sorting surprised us all when the Hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR"

So he was like me, a blood-traitor. I pitied him, now the Slytherins and his parents would hate him. Perhaps I could be his friend. Now that I had to look after him too. Wait a second, wasn't he one of the people Lily was mad at? What did he do?

After a few people sorted, I heard Professor McGonagall call out, "Evans, Lily!" She'd be in Gryffindor for sure, from what I could see of her character. Hopefully that would be enough to ensure that Sev got sorted into Gryffindor too.

I could see that Lily was having a heated discussion with the Hat. She probably wanted Slytherin, little did she know that they didn't accept Muggle-borns, or "mud-bloods", which is what they call it. Just that word pissed me off so much I wanted to curse them till even St. Mungo's couldn't do anything to help, but, I the mission was more important.

Finally, the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" just as I expected. I turned to look at Sev and he seemed rather put out, to say the least. In fact, he seemed devastated. Everyone from the Gryffindor table roared and cheered and Lily made her way to the table with a small smile on her face.

After Lily went down, my name was call, "Evehall, Airlynn!" I barricaded the parts about my mission from my mind, as I had been taught, and then made my way towards the hat.

_Hmmm… Airlynn Evehall, now this is a hard one, _the hat said_, now where should I put you. I can see your ambition, your cunning, your ruthlessness and coldness. Now those are all Slytherin traits. However, something's lacking. If I put you in Slytherin, you and all of those from that house would suffer. We don't want that do we?_

'Just put me in a house already, preferably in Gryffindor with Lily' I thought to the hat.

_Yes, I can see your arrogance, not too much, mind you, just enough. I can also see your courage, your loyalty, your willingness to _die _to protect those you hold dear. But who do you hold dear? You also have intelligence, great intelligence. Truthfully, you could be in all these houses, but you shall be in, _"GRYFFINDOR"

Taking the hat off and placing it on the stool. I strode to and empty place besides Lily and scanned the table for those that I was supposed to protect.

It seemed Gryffindor held the most muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood-traitors out of all the houses, just what my father had told me. I had been lucky to be sorted into this house. I listened for the rest of the first years.

"Greengrass, Orion!" That was my cousin. I could hear the first year girls in line whispering and giggling and felt a flash of annoyance. I see my cousin for the first time and I already feel like a sister? I think Hogwarts is messing with my mind. No, it's definitely messing with my mind. "GRYFFINDOR"

So many Gryffindor people this year, the Slytherins weren't going to be happy. My cousin sat down next to me. On my other side was Lily. Maybe I Would have some friends in this school.

"Hunter, Jared!" Oh, Jared Hunter, he came from the Hunters, a family, infamous in the pure blood families for being one of the oldest, wealthiest families, and being blood-traitors. His family was much like the Potters and he would probably become friends with James Potter, they were from similar families, about the same age.

I heard that they were both notorious troublemakers. Great, having to protect those two _and_ the Black kid was going to be harder than I expected. Way harder.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled. I looked around and found that there were two empty spaces next to Black on either side. Uh oh, if they became friends, my school career would be… I didn't even want to imagine it.

Just as expected, Hunter sat down next to Black and they started chatting as if they had known each other for their whole lives.

Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, as expected and sat down on the other side of Black. When another sandy-haired boy by the name of Remus Lupin joined their conversation, I groaned aloud. That boy was Remus Lupin, he was a half-blood and was turned into a werewolf at a young age by Fenrir Greyback.

Supposedly, he was intelligent and good at making plans. Put that together with those boys, and we probably have the greatest, or worse, pranking team in Hogwart's history. My job was just looking better and better.

While observing the Slytherins, I had found that the notorious Bellatrix Black that my father warned me about was only a year older than me. She and Lucius Malfoy seemed to be a year older than the rest of the wannabes and ordered them around. It was only the first day of school and they were only on their first day of school.

Mulciber, Goyle, Crabb, Nott, Lestrange, Rosier, Narcissa so many Slytherins were pure blood fanatics, especially this year. How could I tell? They were glaring at the Gryffindor table as if it had murdered their parents. Andromeda Black looked uncomfortable in the environment. Maybe she didn't conform to the rules?

Perhaps Black hadn't been the only one in his notable family to become a blood traitor.

While buried in my thoughts, I had unconsciously finished my plate of food, and before I knew it, the feast was over and the prefects were leading us to our dormitories. I grabbed Lily and followed them although I knew a much quicker shortcut behind the tapestry with the drunk swordsmen.

The reason was simple, I didn't know the password to the common room.

**AN: Peter's annoying and I as the all powerful author, don't like him, so I'm replacing him with Jared Hunter. Next chapter I'll probably throw in a James Potter POV. Just to show his obsession for Lily started in First Year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, hi, anything that is remotely recognisable is JK Rowling's, anything else, like Airlynn, is mine. The Marauders turns into a group of five with Orion and Jared. Oh and just so you know, Peter is not in this story, so they don't die! Or do they…and James is a Lily-obsessed freak, but I support them with my awesome skills! They WILL end up together, after all, I can control them! Ain't that right?**

**All Characters Unwillingly: Yes miss**

Chapter 4: Classes and Nicknames

**Airlynn POV**

We were told that the password was _Cave Inimicum. _The prefect warned them not to say it with their wands out, just in case they accidentally performed the spell and strengthened the door rather than opened it. Airlynn knew that this spell was usually used to strengthen forts from being orced open by the enemy.

Maybe it was a joke from the Headmaster, showing that Hogwarts was strengthened against enemies?

They went to their dormitories and found that she and Lily had two roommates, one was Isabelle Crown and the other was Alicia Bloom. The former was a half-blood while the latter was a muggle-born. We struck up a conversation and decided to called each other by nicknames.

It seemed those two were quite mischievous, and probably would be out at night by themselves, so I pretty much had no choice but to join in to make sure that they didn't get into trouble. So me, Lily, Isabelle and Alicia made our little groups with our own code names.

We all liked French, Spanish and Italian, so Lily became Rosso, red or redhead in Italian, it's pretty obvious where that came from with her blazing red hair. Isabelle became Corona, crown in Italian and Spanish, for her last name. Alicia was Crocus, because it symbolised happiness, and Alicia seemed to be eternally happy. Also the crocus was still crocus in the other languages. I liked calling her Coke, short for Cocaine. After all, when your'e high, you are quite happy too.

When we reached my nickname, the girls wanted to try black in other languages, but I refused. No way would I share a name with Black. I would bet my life he knew French, Spanish and Italian, seeing as pure-bloods love those languages.

Finally we reached an agreement. Apparently, when I was lost in my thoughts or angry, i resembled 'one of those nobles or royalty in paintings' and exuded a sense of being born above everyone else, like those purebloods. I should think so, seeing as I was 'one of those purebloods' and had lived a life of extravagance despite my harsh training.

My nickname was officially Noblesse, French for nobility. They had also considered the nickname Pierre or Forte because I was so 'cold and protected, like you wouldn't reveal anything or smile, ever'. However, they decided to settle on Noblesse, or Bless for short. Alicia liked calling me Blessed, with and extra emphasis on the 'ed'.

But those were only our code names, for exploring out at night, normally, Lily was Lils, Isabelle was Is, Alicia was Al and I was Air, or Ev.

When we got the nickname thing and character analysis over, I closely observed my roommates. Lily or Rosso, with the fiery hair and sparkling emerald eyes and lily-white skin, was really pretty. Isabelle, Corona, had brown waves and nice hazel eyes with golden flecks in them. She was pretty too.

Alicia looked like she just exuded light, with the stereotypical silky golden curls and forget-me-not blue eyes. She had the roses and cream type skin and looked like a benevolent princess, just waiting for her knight to rescue her.

They were all blessed with good looks. That was going to be a problem, I had found that Slytherins tend to target those that look good because they think only those with pure blood deserve to be pretty. Now that was just weird.

The next day, we woke up extra early, courtesy of Lily.

"Hey guys! Wake up, its the first day of school!" she shouted.

Of course, I was already awake and lying on the bed staring at the ceiling long before she woke up, so I was already dressed in my uniform with my bag beside me, filled with all the correct books. All I had to do was stand up and watch the poor girls get harassed by Lily until they got sight was quite amusing. As soon as we walked down the stairs though, we were ambushed.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Jared Hunter, Remus Lupin _and_ Orion were standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring expectantly at us. At the sight of them Lily started glaring.

"What are you all doing here?" she ground out. Then in a calmer tone, "not you Orion, you're nice."

"What Lily meant was the Potter and Black should go away and leave us alone while Hunter and Lupin should explain why they're her and Orion can stay because he's a friend." I rephrased. Hoping that they would understand better and avoid getting their faces punched out by Lily.

That was not to be, as that idiot Potter swaggered over, looking so sure of himself that _I_ wanted to punch him in the face.

**James Potter POV**

I dragged Sirius, Jared, Remus and Orion with me to wait at the foot of the girls stairs for my Lily. At first, I had tried to get up, but for some reason, the stairs kept turning into a slide, making it pretty much impossible for me to do suffering through my so-called friends laughing at me for ages, I gave up and just waited.

Pretty soon, I saw my Lily appear with three other girls. One in particular caught my attention. She had luscious black hair that looked fell like a waterfall down her back, cascading around her ears and shoulders. It looked like she had a black halo! Her eyes were like whirlpools, sucking you in.

She could almost compete with my Lily in terms of beauty! Almost, but not quite. Lily looked furious, why? She should be happy to see me! After all, wasn't I perfect? She had to like me like I liked her, didn't she?

Lost in the melody of her voice, I didn't pay attention. But when the mysteriously cold, aloof and proud girl spoke, I listened. I had to admit that her voice had a alluring, soothing quality to it, despite it's coolness, like rounded marble.

Then, I realised what she was saying.

Huh, why should me and Sirius leave but the rest stay? And how come Orion was their friend? Puzzled, I decided to leave it for later and just go up to Lily and walk her to the Great Hall. I could sense that Sirius and the rest were behind me. Before I got their though, I was stopped by someone putting their arm up in my way.

I attempted to push it aside, but it was like an iron bar.

"I don't have anything against you yet, Potter, so just don't go any further, unless you want to get punched in the face by Lily. Give her some time to calm down." the cold girl whispered in my ear. Wow, even her skin was cold and hard, like steel.

Looking at Lily's furious expression, I backed away slowly. I could hear my friends sniggering, they were just so nice sometimes. Especially Sirius and now, they were all at the bottom of the stairs and the girls introduced themselves. The one to Lily's right with golden hair said with a big smile, showing her dimples, "My name is Alicia Bloom, nice to meet you."

"My name is Isabelle Crown, nice to meet you" said the one with hazel eyes like mine, she smiled widely too.

"And mine is Airlynn Evehall, it would have been nice to meet you if you didn't make Lils mad" said the girl with the shadowy hair and eyes. She didn't smile, just smirked. Wow, she reminds me of Sirius.

"Ladies, ladies!" said Sirius, "Don't just talk to James, we are here, you know."

The girls introduced themselves again and then introduced Lily to the rest of the boys. We then made our way to breakfast. Lucky I woke up early or I'd miss out on the food! But Lily was more important than food. By far.

**Airlynn's POV**

I think Potter's obsessed. It's almost funny how he's so attentive to Lily but lily just ignores him like that. What did he ever do? I doubt he'd do anything purposely, but with that kind of obliviousness, I don't think he even noticed it. Probably, he'd offended her by accident.

Lily and I introduced the rest of them to Sev, and I realised what Potter had done. He and Black kept insulting Sev and called him Snivellus. At this rate he'd never get Lils to like him. Ah well. It was none of my business anyway.

Our first class was Transfiguration, with Ravenclaw and the teacher was our lovely Head of the House, Professor MacGonagall. We were just put through a lecture and taught how to transfigure a needle into a match and a match into a needle. This was just too easy.

As soon as the needle was put on my desk and I ensured that Professor had walked away, I swished my wand lazily and voila, it turned into a match. As instructed, I put my hand up and Professor Macgonagall came over.

"Yes, Miss Evehall, do you have a pro- Oh!"

At this point, she had seen my match.

"Excellent work Miss Evehall, I believe as you are a First Year and this is your first lesson, twenty points to Gryffindor." she said while smiling at me benevolently. Seems I was on her good side, just as I wanted. I had the feeling that fawning wasn't going to get me this teacher. So I put on a I-don't-really-care attitude and thanked her while filing mischievously afterwards.

I could almost see myself going up her favourite student meter. Class finished, with me earning another 20 points for turning the match back into a pin as soon as Professor turned around.

Afterwards, it was time for Charms, with the Slytherins. Professor Flitwick climbed up the stack of books behind his desk, or attempted to. It seemed that everybody else was too busy laughing, so I went up to help him. He smiling gratefully at me, and inside, I smirked, seems like I was going up this teacher's favourite ladder too.

My place as teacher's pet was affirmed when I became the first one to successfully perform the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Hogwarts was looking better and better.

Behind me, I could hear Potter and Black whispering.

"Hey, wanna do it now?"

"Sure"

"Wait a second, you sure you can do it right?"

"Yeah, I was second to get that damned feather to levitate, remember?"

"A feather's way lighter than a person!"

"Yeah, but Snivellus is so scrawny, ir should be fine."

So they were going to levitate Sev were they, well I'll teach them. I had to admit it was creative but, they were going to learn that Sev was my friend, one of my first friends, messing with him or Al or Is or Lils meant messing with me. And they really didn't want to mess with me.

**Oooh, what's gonna happen? Next chapter's gonna have the flying lesson in it! So should she be really good at flying? I think she will. Review, follow, favourite! I will be forever indebted and stuff like that... **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: How will Airlynn deal with Potter and Black? Don't worry, she won't kill them, I think. Will you?**

**Airlynn: Don't count on it.**

**Oh well, I won't let her kill them, severely injure is okay though… Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter, just the characters I made up. Oh and thanks sara253xxx I edited the bit in the last chapter so she's not so obsessed with Lily. However, James is seriously obsessed, even in First Year...**

Chapter 5: Dealing with Potter and Black, and Destruction of Magical Creatures.

**James Potter POV**

I was going to get back at Snivellus for being so friendly with _my _Lily. I mean, everyone could see that I was way better than him! I mean, he looked like he had grease for hair and had never seen soap in his life. Me and Sirius discussed our plan in hushed tones.

All of a sudden, I felt myself leaving the chair. No, I wasn't walking away, I was floating! Up, up, up, ever upwards. I looked around and noticed Sirius floating beside me. Had our spell backfired? But we haven't even performed it yet! Then we started spinning, we jerked up and down, like we were on a malfunctioning broom.

I felt almost sick and that's saying a lot seeing as I'm a Quidditch player and very much used to whirling around. Now who was doing that? It was definitely not Snivellus as he definitely didn't have the talent. Then again, nobody had the talent, other than Professor Flitwick or…

There's them! Evehall, or maybe Evans. They were both friends with Snivellus but Evans probably wouldn't break the rules. So it was Evehall. Maybe she overheard our conversation, I had to admit, she was good. I wasn't sure that Sirius could do it, and that was to _one_ person, and here she was, performing it _non-verbally_ to two people at once! That was amazing!

I'm pretty sure I had a new idol now. Maybe I'd be able to persuade her to join us in our pranks! With her skills, we'd be the best prankster in school!

I was so lost in my thought, I didn't notice myself being dropped, that is, until the impact of the ground hit me, hard. Wincing, I noticed that the bell had rang and nobody else was present. Nobody other than Evehall.

"Listen, don't even think about bullying Sev, he's my friend and he's Lily's friend." she said, than she added something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "I haven't had any friends before."

Really, someone like her hasn't had _any_ friends before. Well, even better, we could be her friends! But, why does everybody have to be Snivellus' friend?

"Hey, wanna be our friend? Evehall, we could use someone like you in our pranks!" Damnit, Sirius beat me to it. What was I thinking, someone like Evehall probably wouldn't want anything to do with us, let alone to be our friend. So I wasn't expecting what came next.

**Airlynn POV**

Wait, did Black just say what I think he said? I could be their friend? Maybe they weren't as bad as I thought they were. I mean, if they were doing pranks, I needed to make sure they didn't get _severely_ hurt right? So I could be their friend, my father would be proud.

"Sure, let's be friends."

Wow, they looked so shocked, did they really not think I would agree that much? Ah well. I extended my hand to help them up from where they were, half lying, half sitting on the cold, hard ground. Well they deserved it.

Potter and Black jumped up excitedly. That was before I reminded them that we now had lunch, then, they became hyper. Jumping around, they literally dragged me to the Great Hall. I found myself wedged between Potter and Black, with Orion, Lupin and Hunter just staring at us as if we were aliens.

That's when I noticed my three friends walking towards me with furious expressions on their face. Uh Oh. I tried to hide behind Potter, but as soon as he saw Lily, he jumped up to greet her. He was ever so useful wasn't he. In another futile effort to hide myself, i slid under the table and dragged Black in front of me.

Unfortunately, Isabelle saw me. I was dragged from under the table and cowered under their three glares. I was almost scared, and that's saying something.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH POTTER AND BLACK AND WHY AREN"T YOU SITTING WITH US?" they yelled in unison. Creepy.

I stuttered out something about being friends and was rescued by Black.

"Why can't we all be friends? We promise that we won't bully your 'Sev' anymore" then he muttered "at least not in front of you"

Well that's the best we could hope for. Lily still looked quite infuriated,but Is and Al looked swayed. In the end, Lily agreed that I could be friends with them. Why do I need her permission anyways? I guess it's something that friends do…

Apparently, I could stick with them, but in my heart, I must always be loyal to the girls side. These people were weird, what do they mean? So when I'm not with them I can be with the guys but I must always think of the girls as better friends? Well, sure, I guess…

Now it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. I've never done this class before. Well I guess one cannot be perfect at everything.

What luck, we had this lesson with Slytherins too that was just great. Professor Kettleburn was a hassled looking middle- aged man. Well, there was no hope that I would be _his _favourite student. I hate animals. I mean they're cute and all, but it's like whenever I go near one that isn't a dog or a wolf, well, they kind of either get seriously aggravated, or seriously scared. It depends on how far I am from them.

Well, let's hope that changed miraculously in the past week, or I'm going to be so screwed. Now that I think about it, I fail at anything to do with living things, plants, animals. At least I was good with humans. I think.

"Class, assemble within the lines I have drawn out now!" Kettleburn ordered.

Moody anyone? Everybody grumbled and filed in line.

"Today we will be learning about the basics of Care of Magical Creatures. You will be handed a bowtruckle each and be studying it's anatomy. Since you are just First Years, I do not expect you to write an essay, just see if you can hold it without getting any cuts or scratches."

Was he serious? I would be murdered alive! Or at least my hands would.

A bow truckle appeared in front of me. As soon as it saw me, it started to thrash around, as if warning me not to go any closer. Well this was going well. As I tentatively reached my hands out, I was slashed repeatedly.

"Woah, what happened to your bowtruckle, did it suddenly go psycho or something?" Potter asked, with a perfectly _still _bowtruckle in his hands now that was just unfair.

"No, animals tend to act that way around me all the time. Other than dogs and wolves that is, they have a weird liking to me." I shrugged.

"Wait, are you just gonna keep on letting that thing slash you?"

"No", I grabbed it,and instantly it started whimpering and cringing away.

"Animals are seriously scared of you aren't they?" Potter laughed.

"And plants" I answered grimly. Now Potter's bow truckle looked like it was going to attack me. "Perhaps you should distance your bowtruckle from me. It seems like it's about to explode from the treatment that its friend's going through."

Potter pulled his bowtruckle away, but it was too late. The bow truckle leapt from his hands and started digging its claws into me. Urgh, this is why I hate animals in general. They can be cute and fluffy, but only in pictures. In real life, they were all evil, using their cuteness to get out of trouble.

"Watch out!"

That was the only thing I heard before I saw pretty much all the bow truckles jump me. Damnit. I pulled out my wand and sent out a few blasts. In the end, I was perfectly fine, other than my hands. The bowtruckles though, were not so fine. In fact, most of them seemed to be… dead. That was so not my fault, they attacked me first. I mean, it was in the name of self-defence!

Oh damn, Professor Kettleburn looked rather furious, no chance that I would be his favourite student then.

I dimly heard James, I mean Potter explaining how they had attacked me first. He was a good friend after all.

The bell rang and James took off, dragging me after him. "Why are you dragging me?"

"If you stayed there for any longer with that I-don't-really-care expression on your face, you'd probably get a weeks detention instead of a days!"

"Wait, I have detention?"

"You actually weren't listening? You're worse than me in classes you don't like, I'm impressed."

"But the only classes I don't like are Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. I'm perfectly good at everything else."

"True, so unfair."

"Thanks for saving me there."

"No problem."

By now we had reached our next lesson. Realising what it was, I gasped with pleasure.

Flying. Freedom! At least I was good at this, unlike some people, judging by the look on Isabelle's face, she was arid of heights. Sucks to be her.

**AN: This chapter is shorter than the others but only because it is in preparation for the flying lesson and stuff next time! should I make the next chapter the last one that details their first year life? I think I will. Then I shall highlight all the years till probably Fifth Year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yay, Airlynn loves flying and this chapter is about a flying lesson. And it's the last chapter of First Year!**

**Airlynn: The author does not own the Harry Potter series.**

**True, but I do own Airlynn! *evil laughter**

Chapter 5: Flying through time

**James POV**

And I thought Evehall was good at everything. Well at least I know all I need to do to prank her is to fill the common room with animals that aren't dogs or wolves. Though if I did that, those poor animals might just go the way the bowtruckles did. Better not.

"Everybody stand in two lines, to the left of a broom, my name is Madame Hooch and I shall be your flying instructor." We all filed into line.

"Put your hands above the broom and say UP"

"Up!" My broom flew into my hand. Looking around, I noticed that Sirius and Evehall had their brooms in their hands as well, while everybody else was staring at theirs in frustration. One of Lily's friends was looking quite pale actually.

"Now mount your brooms and when I say hover, hover, got it? I don't want any fling yet, just hover above the ground slightly. " We mounted our brooms. "Now HOVER!"

I tilted my broom slightly so that I was floating about two or three metres off the ground. Evehall was next to me, maintaining the same height that I was, however, she wasn't focusing, just looking worriedly at something to her right, so was Lily for that matter.

"AHHHH" Someone was screaming. Who? All I saw was a blur as Evehall and Sirius took off towards the sound.

"SOMEONE HELP ME. I'M GONNA DIE!" Why did that voice sound familiar? It was Lily's friend! The one with the brown hair. Her broom was jerking and bucking wildly, like its whole purpose in life was to murder, or fatally injure the person who rode it.

Evehall had reached the girl and she grabbed on the the broom, how strong was she? The broom looked like it was going crazy, and just by grabbing onto it, she stopped the movement, not to mention the fact that she herself was on a broom! Sirius was close behind her and grabbed hold of the brown-haired girl.

With Evehall leading the broom and Sirius leading the person, they made it down safely. Everybody else was still gaping at them, even Madame Hooch! That was impressive.

**Airlynn POV**

As soon as I hear Is screaming, I knew I had to go help her. Zooming towards her, I could vaguely sense someone behind me. I grabbed onto her broom and stilled it. Thank god for my training. Her broom was seriously going crazy. I think it sensed her terror and hated her for being frightened of it.

Angry brooms, sometimes that happens, not very often though. You have to be seriously scared and the broom has to think like a rebellious teenager.

Gently, I led the broom to the ground. That's when I noticed that Black was behind me, making sure that Is didn't fall off. That was nice of him.

"That was the best flying from First Years that I have seen!" Madame Hooch was looking quite shocked actually.

"Madame Hooch, I believe it would be best if I took Isabelle to the Hospital Wing so Madame Pomfrey can give her a Calming Draught." I didn't really need people commenting about our flying skills when my friend was a nervous wreck did I?

"Oh, yes, yes of course. Mr Black, Miss Evehall. Please assist Miss Crown to the Hospital Wing. You may skip the class." Obviously we may skip the class, other what did she want us to do? Splinch ourselves so we could be half in class and half in the Hospital wing? I don't think so.

Using the levitation charm that we just learnt, Black and I made our way to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh dear! What happened to her? She looks like she had quite a shock!" Madame Pomfrey bustled towards us. Why was she always so loud? My eardrums felt like they were going to explode and take my brain along with them.

"Yes, she has had quite a shock, seeing as from my point of view it looked like she was shaking so hard that her broom had a seizure jut by being around her," Though not very nice, I had to admit that that was kind of true.

"Well, she just has to lie down and I'll give her a Calming Draught, the only thing she needs right now is some rest, some quiet rest. So make sure you don't disturb her.

If anyone was going to disturb her it would be Pomfrey and her voice. It was giving me a headache, I hate white, I hate the feeling of a Hospital. Hospitals meant healing, healing meant injuries, injuries meant battles, battles meant unpleasantness in general. Who likes unpleasantness in general?

Deciding not to stay here any longer than necessary, I stood up and walked out the door. Making my way to the common room, I wanted to start on the homework that the professors had assigned. First off was the Transfiguration essay, It was on the principles of Transfiguration and how it was simple to transfigure pretty much anything once you knew thew the principles, you could even make your own spells or not use any spells.

It was so boring and easy. I pretty much just rephrased everything in the first chapter of the text book. For the first few years of _any _school, all you had to do was to copy what was on the textbook and then change the order of the words around a bit.

_The transformation formula is the set of principles that is the basis of any transfiguration. The transformation is directly influenced by (a) bodyweight, (v) viciousness, (w) wand power, ( c) concentration, and …_

About fifteen minutes later, I was finished. The boys had said that they would be upstairs doing the work but I sincerely doubted it. If they really wanted to do work, they would have done it downstairs. So, I decided it'd be good to encourage them to work. Making my way to their dorm, I made my plan of action.

**James POV**

"Hey mate, do you think Evehall actually bought that crap about us doing our work upstairs?" I hoped she did, otherwise we'd be in big trouble. Just thinking about it makes me shudder.

"No, I don't think she's that stupid and don't try that again in the near future. You would probably regret it." Sirius said. Wait. That wasn't Sirius' voice, it was terrifyingly familiar though.

"Evehall?" Oh, we were so screwed.

"That's right, I decided to take the time to finish my Transfiguration essay before I came here to bust you guys. Remus is probably the only one who's actually studying."

"I did try to get them to study, even threatening to tell you all about it, but they said that they didn't care whether you knew about it or not." Remus smirked. The rest of us growled. That little traitor, he'd better sleep with one eye open, or not sleep at all, if he wanted to survive his first year at Hogwarts.

"I know what you guys are thinking, if you harm Remus in any way, you'll regret the day your _parents_ were born." Chilled to the bone, we nodded. That threat sounded so realistic when she said it, I thought I was about to cower down and beg. Ugh, where was my pride? At least everybody else was feeling the same way.

"Oh really? Prove it, dear." Nearly everyone. Was Sirius seriously crazy? And that pun was definitely unintentional. Serious. Now back to the topic.

"Mate, are you actually _trying_ to get yourself killed?" At least Jared had _some_ sense. "If you are, count me in!" Maybe not.

Orion and Remus were now the only ones who seemed remotely sane. They were both looking terrified and shaking their heads frantically at Sirius and Jared. I dared a glance at Evehall and found her looking, amused? No, she wasn't smiling. She was smirking. Uh Oh, I had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

"You want me to prove that i can make you suffer?" She was definitely smirking, was she enjoying this? Sadistic.

"Yeah" And those two. Masochistic.

"Sure. Now Remus, Orion, Potter, I advise you all get on one bed and huddle together, a few things might get broken so it's better to be in a safe zone." A flash of panic went through Sirius and Jared's eyes, but they masked it quickly. By now, Evehall had pulled her wand out.

"Hurry up with it, Evehall. I don't want to grow old waiting, now do I?" I was starting to think being friends with someone who had so much of a death wish wasn't a very good idea. Oh well, too late now.

Before I could process what was happening, Sirius and Jared were suspended upside down. Then, they were being spun around by the ankle. Then, they were being jerked up and down. The room filled with glittery _pink and purple_.

"AHHHHHHH, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? NOOOO!" That sounded like Sirius' voice. What had happened? She hadn't mutated him or something, right?

Gradually, the smoke cleared, leaving a layer of glittery pink dust on every surface. Hell, even _I _was covered in it. When we saw what she had done to them, we couldn't stop laughing. Friendship does not stop one from laughing at a simply _fantastic_ prank.

Sirius and Jared looked _so _mad, that just added the entertainment factor.

"MY HAIR. MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL HAIR! IT'S PINK, PINK! OUT OF ALL THE COLOURS THAT YOU COULD HAVE TURNED IT, YOU TURNED IT PINK?"

"Oh don't worry, that's not even the best part. Since I _have _provide you two a mirror, notice the fact that your skin is purple, and you have the words "Give us more homework please!" written clearly on your face." The look on their faces. It was priceless.

"Told you that you should have just listened to her!" Somehow, Orion managed to get that out between chuckles. How did he do that? As it was, I could hardly breathe for laughing.

"Now will you get down to the Common Room and do your homework? That spell lasts for two days. If you say no again, I could make it last a week. I'll give you all 10 seconds. Not including Remus. Ten!" We trampled over each other in the attempt to get out of the room.

"Nine!" We raced towards the stairs, with Evehall right behind us.

"Eight!" We slid down the banisters, Evehall still right behind us.

"Seven!" We were involved in a crash. Damn! Everybody was tangled up. Evhall simply jumped off the banister.

"Six!" Still tangled. Slightly better now. Evehall started walking casually to a comfy looking window seat.

"Five!" We managed to get untangled, but were still in a mess as we stumbled towards the couches surrounding the window seat.

"Four!" We were nearly there! Then we tripped. Yes, all of us tripped at once, to be exact, we tripped over each other.

"Three!" was it me, or was Evehall counting slower and slower? We managed to get up and raced towards the couches.

"Two!" We all took a seat. Except for Orion, there wasn't one for him surrounding the window seat!

"One!" Evehall got up and grabbed hold of Orion's arm, then she dragged him to the window seat, sat him down, and sat next to him. Since she was slimmer than us, being a girl, they fit perfectly. Why did she treat him like family?

"Zero! Good, you all made it on time. now let's start with the homework. First the Transfiguration essay. If you guys need help, just tell me, okay?" So she was going to help! Suddenly I felt much better. With her, there was no way I wouldn't be able to finish. The other guys looked like they were thinking the same thing. Except for Orion. Did I just see him blushing?

Evehall was leaning over his shoulder, telling him something and he looked like he was enjoying it. Now why didn't Lily do that to me?

Then again, Evehall acted like Orion was her brother or something, I wouldn't want _my _Lily to think that she was my sister. That would be a national tragedy. After all, we were supposed to be together. It was our fate, now if Lily could just stop denying it, she would realise that we belong together.

_Clunk._ Owwww. Why did I just get hit on the head by a book?

"Stop thinking about Lily and actually get some work done. I'll give you my essay as and example, just don't copy it word for word okay? If you do, I'll make you regret it." Scary. At least I get her essay, I could sense the looks of jealousy I was getting from the other guys. Wait, how did she know I was thinking about Lily?

"That goofy grin on your face. If I was you, I would be ashamed at how obvious you are." Was she psychic or something?

"No I'm not psychic, I simply read expressions quite well." Freaky.

"Stop making expressions like that, and I won't be 'freaky' anymore." Putting on a pokerface, I managed to start to rephrase Evehall's essay. How did she make it so good?

"That's my secret." Damn! Pokerface. Pokerface. Pokerface, pokerface, pokerface.

Before I knew it, the studying session was over. That was surprisingly enjoyable, now all I had to do was not do my homework until Evehall notices, then she'll help us! The other guys were thinking the same thing. I could tell.

Evehall, on the other hand, had an _extremely_ good pokerface. It never slipped. At all. How did she do it?

**Airlynn POV**

The days passed so quickly, with no major conflicts. I could only hope that the future years would be as simple, or as… fun. That was what it was, this whole year, I had been having fun. That was why the time seemed to go so quickly. Everyday, I either chatted with the girls and studied, or I would plan or practice pranks with the boys. Mostly, they were Muggle types of pranks, seeing as the boys magic wasn't so advanced yet. But they were still fantastic, seeing as we 'adjusted' them slightly.

I was the one who 'discovered' all those secret passages. However, the kitchens were found by Jared, with some help, of course. Every single Saturday, we miss breakfast, seeing as those boys only wake up when I resort to drastic measures, and I'm lazy on Saturdays.

Then, we visit the kitchens. The food there is always better than the things at the breakfast table. One time, Black ordered a giant chocolate _triple-layered cake_. Then, the four of them proceeded to finish it in approximately five minutes, with Remus and I staring at them in awe.

While mucking around, the year passed. Before I knew it, it was time to go back home for the summer holidays.

"Airlynn! I'm going to miss you so much!" Lily, Isabelle and Alicia all started sobbing. Oh my, what was I supposed to do? I wasn't very good with emotions, and I'd been enduring this for god know how long now. I mean, it's not like we would never see each other again.

"I'll miss you guys too. I promise I'll write to you okay?"

Thank god. It was enough to appease them. I moved on to say goodbye to the boys. They were much less teary.

A few hugs and promises to write later, I was able to make my way to my father. He was actually here to pick me up!

"Daughter, I see that you have made friends, good job, they are all in need of protection. I am very proud of you."

Feeling warm and tingly all over, I Apparated to the Evehallow Manor, my father beside me. I was already looking forwards to next year.

**So how was it? Second Year next time! Review, Comment, Follow, Favourite. I would very much appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Second Year! Yay! Progress. What's gonna happen in Second Year? The train trip is going to be exciting.**

Chapter 7: The Train Trip Back

**Remus POV**

Finally, summer holidays was over. I found that I was actually looking forwards to going back to Hogwarts despite the difficulty of hiding the fact that I was a monster every full moon. If they found out, they'd probably recognise me as the freak I was and never talk to me again.

On a happier note, the barrier was now before me. Walking through it, I waited at the entrance for the others. Just as I turned around, Airlynn strode through the barrier, looking like she was above everybody else.

Then, she saw me.

"Remus!" She broke into a run, with her house elf levitating her trunk behind her. Before I could react, I felt the impact of all the air going out of my lungs and her arms wrapping around me.

"Hi Airlynn!" I gasped out. "Maybe let go a bit. Lungs… being… crushed!"

"Oh sorry," Airlynn looked slightly embarrassed. She had human emotions after all! "I haven't seen you guys in so long, so I over reacted."

"No matter, here comes Jared and James."

The both of them looked like they owned the world. Then, they saw us. It was like a replay of what Airlynn did, except far more energetic.

"EVIE! REMMYY!" Wait a second. Remmy? How did they know what my mother called me? I was so going to get revenge for this! Then again, Airlynn would probably murder them for calling her Evie. Before I could, Once again, I felt the air leave my lungs, except this time, it felt like my ribs were breaking too.

My back hit the ground, hard, and I felt one of them on top of me. Opening my eyes a bit, I found that it was James.

"OH COOL, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" What was Jared shouting about? I managed to turn my head and gasped at the same time as James. Instead of Jared being on top of Airlynn, she had somehow managed to flip them around, so instead she was on top of him with her arm pressed against his neck, like she was going to murder him.

"Well, Honey Jar, I am _ever _so sorry, I saw you running towards me, trying to do what Jamesie Pie did to Remus over there, so I defended myself." Wow, Honey Jar? Jamesie Pie? She was good.

"Potter, your nickname's Jamesie Pie? That is just. Funny." Lily came at the exact time that Airlynn said Jamesie Pie! That was some revenge, I had to hand it to Airlynn.

"Yeah Potter, don't you or Hunter ever _dare_ call me Evie again, or you'll have it worse." Scary. Apparently, the others thought so too. But then we were distracted.

Sirius swaggered in, looking like he owned the universe. Was it me, or were they getting more and more egotistic? In yet another replay, he raced towards us, since we were all standing up and in a group, he somehow managed to get all of us in one go, I swear, he would be a genius at bowling. The human version, that is.

"Hey guys!"

"Ugh, why do I get knocked over so many damn times?" Airlynn was in the middle of our group, so she was unable to escape, that was kind of my fault, ah well.

The whistle sounded just as Airlynn was assaulted by Alicia and Isabelle. Once again, she was knocked over, probably because she didn't want them to fall on the ground and get injured. Such a nice friend, unlike some people I know.

Just as I was thinking that, James Shoved me onto the train, with the boys dragging Airlynn along too.

**Airlynn POV**

"What are we going to do for the start of the year prank? After all, we do have to start our year off with a bang!" Potter was seriously eager to prank people. I mean, the year had barely started, I wasn't even in the uniform yet and they were going to plan the start of year prank? Then, something Potter said caught my attention.

"That's just it! We can start the year off with a bang! Do you have that box of magical fireworks I sent you Christmas, Potter?" I was such a genius when it came to pranks.

"What? You sent him fireworks? You only sent me Exploding Snap Cards!" That was Hunter.

"They were rare collector's edition!"

"And you only sent me a bag of Honeydukes assorted sweets!" Black.

"Hey, your'e the one that has a sweet tooth. And do you know how big that bag was? It was like half of the stuff in the store room!

"Well you sent me a box of collector books, so I am satisfied." Remus was so nice.

"Thank you for sending me a broom-cleaning set and the Keeper gloves!" My cousin was nice too.

"Thanks you two, as for the rest of you ungrateful prats, complain one more time, and I'll tattoo the words 'I love Severus Snape' on your faces with _permanent_ ink. Got it? _And _you'll never get another present from me again."

"Yes ma'am!"

"I am not married, what did I say? No ma'am!"

"Yes Evehall!"

"Good, now for that prank, I think we should- Lily?" Oh damn, Lily. If she heard about the prank, she was going to commit homicide, and probably torture all of us before we die. You know how some people say that your life flashes before your eyes when your about to die? It's completely untrue.

I'd like to say that I faced the possibility of death bravely, but the only thing that occurred to me was the fact that _NOOO I'M GONNA BE MURDERED BY MY BEST FRIEND._

Seems like the others were about on the same terms about death as I was, as in: I don't want to die! I'm sorry Lily!

"Why are you guys looking so frightened? I came here to tell Airlynn to change into her robes because we're nearly there. I let out a breath. Thank God. I wasn't going to die yet.

With a wave of my wand, I was changed into my robes and once Lily left, we continued our discussion about our start of the year prank. Oh this was going to be soo good.

**James POV**

The plan was working perfectly. Before the feast had started, Sirius caused a distraction and I snuck off under the Invisibility Cloak. Now, all we had to do was wait. After all, Airlynn had also given me a remote control with those fireworks.

The Sorting Hat started singing about the importance of the unity of the houses. I snorted. Fat chance that we would _ever_ cooperated with those damned Slytherins. By the glares they were sending our way, they were probably thinking the same thing. Or something similar.

Food magically appeared in all the plates. All six of us stared at the Slytherin table.

"_Five" _I whispered harshly. "_Four". "Three". "Two". "ONE"._ I pressed the button on the remote. The Slytherin table's food exploded, erupting into fireworks. I hope nobody ate that food.

"I told you the house elves were nice." said Airlynn. She was the only one of us not laughing. In fact I don't think she's ever laughed. Or even smiled.

"Yeah, I told them to put the fireworks up in the food and they did it without hesitation, in the Slytherin food only!" I was already thinking of all the pranks that could be accomplished now that we had the assistance of house elves.

"Just so you know, James, I'd avoid using the ouse elves for a while, they might find it rather strange and tell our dear Professor Dumbledore." Darn it, I hate it when she's right. "You did tell them to say that they have no idea whatsoever how the fireworks got in the food right?" Of cours I did, did she think I was stupid?

"Yeah, you are stupid. So are you sure you did?" Damn, I forgot she could read expressions.

"Yes I did, I solemnly swear. Okay?"

"Sure, meet up with you guys in your dorm at ten okay? I have something to discuss. Something important." Oh this was going to be good. Whenever Evehall has something important to discuss, it tends to be something that makes our pranks so much better.

"Yeah, it is really important." Remus was in on it too? That meant it was going to be seriously awesome. Those Slytherins are going to die. Especially Snivellus. Why was _my _Lily still so close with him anyways? He was a bloody Slytherin! Our enemy! I was going to make him suffer so bad that he regrets that he ever saw Lily before.

Oh damn, I can't! The bloody deal with Evehall! She was one of my best friends, but really? Why was she on Snivellus' side?

**Airlynn POV**

Seeing Sev's furious face while he was glaring at me almost made me regret making friends with the Marauders. Almost. Yeah, I decided to call use the Marauders. This was partially due to the fact that Lily said the boys were stuck-up hits that went around marauding, partially because I thought it was an interesting sounding name.

Anyways, back to the topic of Sev. He was such an ungrateful toe rag. I mean, by going the Marauders, I actually managed to control the amount of bullying. By which, it means if Sev gets sent to the Hospital Wing, I will no longer be their friend.

Instead of appreciating that, he has the guts to go and _glare _at me! Makes me want to hex him.

For the sake of Lily and James though, I won't. If I do, Lily will be mad at James, which I really don't want. I mean, would you want your friend to be upset just because you wanted to curse someone's face off?

Finally, the feast was over, password was _Fortuna Major. _Greater Luck.Good year for pranks huh.

Waiting until it was ten, and the girls were definitely fast asleep, I snuck out of the girls dorms and slid down the banisters. This was a skill that I had acquired after excessive time spent running away from Filch or various teachers. Once, I'd even successfully ran away from Peeves before!

Running up the staircase to the boys dorms, I cautiously opened the door.

They were already all sitting on Remus' bed. Pestering him for what was so important.

"Tell us Remus! Come on! Tell us!" All four of them said at the same time. It was creepy. Whenever they wanted something, they tended to say exactly the same things at exactly the same time. It was like they were quadruplets or something.

"Everybody calm down, wait and Remus and I will explain together okay? Now stop harassing him."

"Yes Evehall." Okay, they had to stop that in sync thing. It was creeping me out.

"So what was the important thing?" Seriously creeping me out.

"Come on! Sit down next to Remus and tell us!" Freaky. Just plain freaky.

"Tell us, Evehall.

"You guys! Stop talking in sync like that! It's disturbing!" They quietened down. Finally. I took a seat between Black and Remus.

"So, I wanted to talk to you guys about two things. The first is that we should have a name for our group. How about the Marauders? And Potter, just so you know, Lily was the one that provided the inspiration for this idea." Everyone, especially Potter, agreed to the name Marauders.

"Now, onto the next topic. Me and Remus have exchanged letters and come up with the perfect way to know and avoid oncoming teachers and see exactly where they are. We will never have to worry about Filch again!"

**AN: I know this is not very long or finished but still, if your'e a Harry Potter fan, you probably know exactly what Airlynn and Remus have. Hope you guys review, follow, favourite and all that! It would be greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: New chapter! I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I said that I did then I would probably be unable to continue writing as all of J.K Rowling's characters would up and kill me. Literally or figuratively. I hope figuratively.**

Chapter 8: The Marauder's Map

**James POV**

So what was the secret that Evehall and Remus were looking so excited about? Looking at Evehall's face, I fond myself feeling rather excited too. Normally, Evehall's face was about as blank as the parchment for my essays, but today, she was practically glowing with excitement, but if I hadn't been her friend for a year, I probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Well, guys, the way to make sure that we know where everybody is whenever we want to is a map." What? That simple? A map was just a map, how was it going to show us where people were?

"Potter, have you completely forgotten about magic? And how we are completely awesome at it?" Yeah, the whole group had natural talent at magic. Evehall was better than all of us, and Remus actually studied, maing him better than us. However, our group made up the best students in class.

Despite the fact that that makes us seem like nerds or know-it-alls, nobody thought so. This was partly due to the fact that only Remus ever studied. The only reason that any of the rest of us would be in the library was what Evehall called "fun reading" which meant researching up info about our pranks. The other reason was that we were already famous troublemakers.

"Now that I think about it. Why a map? Also, why do you never get busted for our pranks. I mean, everybody knows that Evehall is a major member of the Marauders, but the teachers still look at you like you're an angel and look at us like we're devils!" Instead of just wondering about it, I posed the question myself.

"So you finally realised. I'll answer your'e second question first Potter. I established my place as the teachers pet and a little angel before I joined in the pranks. So the teachers still love me, I mean, I'm the best student in class! You guys on the other hands, were mischief-makers from the start." She smirked.

"The teachers don't hate me either. It's just that you guys show off the fact that you're pranksters." Remus was right.

"Yeah, but the one that all the students are terrified of, but at the same time worships the _ground _they walk on is Evehall! How the hell do you manage that?" Sirius was right too. I mean, ever since Evehall said that the window seat was hers, even the Seventh years didn't make the slightest attempt to sit on it or near it!

It was actually seriously scary how she looked like when she was angry, and that was only when she was slightly pissed off. There was only one time she came anywhere close to angry. I don't even want to think about it. Almost died.

"Okay, onto the map. It's not just a normal map, not only does it encompass the whole of Hogwarts, but it also is enchanted to show where everybody is. Enough explaining, I'll show you." Show? They'd already finished?

"We haven't completed it yet, we actually need all of you to completely finish it, seeing as my drawing skills are okay, but not on the level that can draw a completely accurate map. Hunter, I heard from Remus that you can draw one, so I'll show you the map and the password, then we'll measure Hogwarts and the areas and you can draw it on the parchment okay?" So they already planned it all out.

"Sure," Jared shrugged.

"Okay now," Evehall took out an old piece of empty parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines appeared, and one the piece of parchment in fancy writing was the words, _We proudly present to you _in small lettering, and then _The Marauder's Map_ in large and different lettering.

"I've already put a protective enchantment on the map. So when you want to see it, you have to say what I said, and when you're finished with it, say the words 'Mischief managed', I even put a burglar alarm on it!"

"Burglar alarm?" All of us guys were rather puzzled at the term.

"Yeah, it stops anybody who doesn't know the password from looking at it."

"Really? Gimme here." Orion took the map and said, "I don't know the password, show me what you're hiding."

We all crowded around to see what would happen. Words appeared on the map.

_If you don't know the password, then stop trying to stick your'e nose into other people's business. Idiot._ That sounded a lot like Evehall.

_Yeah, leave off, don't you know who we are?_ Sirius. How did his personality get on the map?

_Yeah, I'm going to hex your hair off and send you to the Hospital Wing, especially if you're Snivellus. I don't care if my Lily doesn't like it._ Why does that sound suspiciously like me?

_Judging by my friends, the wisest decision would be to leave._ Remus right there.

_I'll make you regret your existence if you don't leave right about… Now._ Jared

_You really shouldn't cross us. I don't care if you're me, don't piss us off._ Wow, Orion just got warned by himself. This map was good!

"See? If you don't give the passcode, the map will insult you with the separate personalities of all of us. It will just seem like a joke from us, the infamous pranksters." I had to admit that that would really be an almost fool-proof disguise.

"So Jared, go with Remus and start drawing the map. Oh, take the Invisibility Cloak too!" Was my Invisibility Cloak now the property of Evehall? Well, now that I think about it, it probably was.

"We have to start now?" Jared really loved his sleep.

"Obviously. When do you want it to be finished? Next year?" Evehall rolled her eyes. She was really good at the cutting tone of voice, although we pretty much knew she was joking. Once, she actually made a Third Year cry and start begging and apologising just by saying something to them! We had such an awesome friend.

Jared grumbled, but still complied and went with Remus. Everybody listened when Evehall said something.

After they had successfully sneaked out, Evehall went and jumped onto _my _bed, lying spread-eagled across it. I'd never seen her act so relaxed before! Maybe she was finally loosening up around us? This was great! After our first year she was like my little sister, albeit rather scarier and more powerful than the usual. She was younger than me!

"Hey, I'm gonna sleep over,and I'm taking this bed because it's comfy, so Potter, move to a different bed." What? Was she freaking joking?

"No I am not joking." What the hell, she wasn't even looking at my face!

"Your way of thinking is just too predictable Potter." Ugh. Evehall was my friend and all, but her mind-reading abilities were annoying sometimes. I mean, I do like to keep my thoughts private.

"Me? Annoying? I only do this rarely, and if you find this annoying, you should be thankful you haven't met Edward Cullen. Anyways, you actually said your thoughts out loud you know."

Damn it.

"Who's Edward Cullen?"

"Muggle fictional character. He can read minds." Oh, wouldn't want to be in the same book as him. Sounds annoying.** (If you're a Twilight fan, I'm sorry, no offence meant. Just trying to recreate what James would say. Please don't kill me.)**

"Then I'll take Remus' bed, he's probably gonna read _Hogwarts: A History_ all night or something the hell like that."

"Kay, whatever." She takes my bed then she says whatever?

"Yep, by the way, you really should stop saying your thoughts aloud, you're going to end up confessing your overwhelming love to Lily and get maimed again."

Lily wasn't going to insult or maim me! She's in love with me, just in denial, is all. When she realises her love and adoration for me, we'll live happily ever after. This time, I was careful not to voice my thoughts. Yes! I did it!

"Yeah you did, now keep your celebration quiet." What? Sirius was joining in! Not fair! They were ganging up on me.

"You guys are ganging up! Is this what our year of friendship has come to?" Sighing with a dramatic gesture, I fell onto Remus' bed.

"Yeah, 'cause me and Black are _best friends _isn't that right, Black?" Evehall used a sickening syrupy voice and had somehow managed to move onto Sirius' bed and looped her arm around him.

"Ye… Yeah I guess." So now what?

"So we're not going to talk to you for the rest of the night 'cause we don't need you! Oh, we have Orion as well. Orion up and moved towards them. Mutiny! The traitors, choosing Evehall above me. I thought I was Sirius' best mate?

"Fine, you can join us, Potter, but be a good little boy okay? I have a really good idea for a prank." Good little boy my ass. Wait, good prank idea? I was so in. And I don't care if I sounded like a girl when I thought that.

**Airlynn POV**

"Okay, so everybody got it? We're leaving Hunter and Remus out of this and since we know where all the common rooms are, I'll take the Slytherins, Potter, you take the Hufflepuffs, Orion take the Ravenclaws and Black take the Gryffindors and the Great Hall area, which I'll help you with."

"Yes Evehall."

"Okay let's go!"

Pretty soon, I had reached the dungeons and cast the spell. This was going to be great. I even left the words 'Courtesy of the Marauders' on the wall.

Then, I went to check on the others and made sure they left the same message. Turns out Black didn't need help with the Great Hall, he had even left the message already! I added some enchantments. Can't wait until tomorrow.

When we went back to the dorms, Remus and hunter still weren't back, so we played wizarding chess, which I'm really bad at, mostly because I just can't be bothered to play seriously. Waste of time if you ask me. Don't tell Orion that though, he loves wizarding chess. Has a weird obsession with it, he can beat everybody else, so he resorts to playing himself! That's taking it a bit too far in my opinion.

Soon I changed into what I would be wearing tomorrow after showering and brushed my teeth and all that so I wouldn't have to go through all the changing when I wake up. Probably going to be woken up by screaming, if the prank goes right, which it will. Who do you think planned the prank?

"AAAHHHHHHH" I woke up. Thought so.

"Why is someone screaming?"

"My dear Remus, it's because of a prank that you and Hunter weren't in on." I said in a rather teasing sing-song voice.

"What!? We weren't in on the prank? That's not fair! Remus and I were drawing the map!" Hmmm, Hunter had a good point there.

"Can't we have some fun?" Deciding to try something I hadn't done since I was four, I pouted…

Silence.

The guys all had completely stunned looks on their faces.

"Well can't we?"

"Of co… course you ca.. can. Just don't pout anymore." Hunter thought I was that hideous when pouting. Well too bad.

"You think I'm ugly when I pout?" I pouted again.

"No. I… It's just too damn cute okay? Can't stand it. Doesn't go with your badass image." So I wasn't ugly. Wait, cute? CUTE? I _despise_ it when people call me cute.

"Did you just say I was _cute_?" I felt like torturing him and then giving him to those Slytherins as a slave.

**James POV**

Holy hell. Evehall was _murderous._ Does she really hate being called cute that much? I had to admit she actually looked like a sulky five-year-old when she pouted. Didn't go with her image at all. Cute.

I'd hate to be Jared right now. He looks like he'd do anything to get away. Literally anything.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. You're not cute at all! Not at all! Just don't kill me!" He looked so pathetic just kneeling in front of Evehall begging for his life. I probably would have done the same thing if I was him.

The last time she was anywhere near this angry was when we put Snivellus into St Mungo's for a major concussion. That was when we discovered how to use a Beaters bat properly. To beat people up the Muggle way.

Last time, I actually agreed to anything to stop her from skinning me alive then cooking me and feeding me to the crazy prisoners of Azkaban. I'm serious.

"_Call me cute one more time and you won't have the ability to regret it and apologise because you will be either comatose or __**dead**__ you hear me?_"

"Yes. Completely, wanna see how your prank went?" Jared's skill at topic changing was good.

"Sure! I have a feeling that it's gonna be fantastic. Don't worry, I went easy on the Gryffindors. I put up a don't touch sign." Wow, Evehal sure changes her moods quickly. Split personality?

"Come on, Potter wanna see the results of our true start of the year prank or not? I bet even Flitwick's having trouble trying to undo it." Yeah, the prank was fabulous. Gave me a chance to test out just how good I was at magic after the summer break. And believe me when I say I've improved. Evehall was a good teacher, although she never studies. Which, is actually part of the reason she's good as a teacher. Remus is one of the more traditional teacher types though. I swear he should replace the current DADA teacher, He was way better.

**AN: So what do you think the prank was? It's a mystery until about two days from now. Even I still don't have a definitive idea what Airlynn's up to. She is completely evil when she's angry. Even I'm kinda scared and I can control her actions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So the big revealing of the supposedly true start of the year prank huh. Wonder what it is.**

Chapter 9: Bubble bubble, toil and trouble

**Remus POV**

Oh god, what did they do now. Why was the Gryffindor Common room cover in random bright coloured streamers hanging down from the ceiling? I went to touch one of them, when suddenly a loud voice bellowed from the streamer.

"DON'T TOUCH, YOU'LL BE TRAPPED IN A GIANT BUBBLE!" Why does that sound like Sirius' voice?

Despite the warning, I saw people around me being encased in a transparent bubble and carried out of the Common Room. On one of the walls were the words 'Courtesy of the Marauders'. They were sure creative, I'll give them that.

Making my way to the Great Hall, I saw quite a few people being carried by those bubbles towards it. Most of them were from other houses, especially Slytherin. Knowing my friends, the Slythering Common Room would probably be cursed that if you touched the _floor_ you'd be trapped in a bubble.

The Slytherins looked furious. Apparently the bubbles were sound-proof as well, seeing as those Slytherins seemed to be screaming curses and swear-words. The curses were absorbed by the bubbles too. Those guys were actually good.

I knew Evehall could do it, but them? Even I could barely do it. They had talent.

Walking into the Great Hall, I swear it was usually twice this big. Oh what? So that was where the bubbles went. They were lined across the wall, going upwards, stacked on top of each other. Both walls were completely covered with those bubbles. It appeared to be like the Bubble-head charm, keeping things inside and providing oxygen.

Why weren't the teachers stopping this? Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Flitwick were trying but not succeeding? That had to be some magic. Evehall probably put some protective spells up. Dumbledore could definitely overcome them so why wasn't he?

The rest of the Marauders were rolling on the ground in laughter, except Airlynn, who was smirking. Whenever a teacher even looked their way, Airlynn adopted a deceptively innocent expression. These are the signs of an evil mastermind.

Why wasn't Dumbledore helping? In fact, he looked like he was chuckling. Wow, maybe he should join the Marauders, he sure has the humour.

"Professor Dumbledore! I am disappointed in you! Help these poor students now!" How come Professor McGonagall can order the Headmaster around?

"My dear Professor McGonagall, as I'm sure you know, the bubbles absorb the energy of any spell cast at it. These look like a custom charm to me. By trying to blast them open, I will only be strengthening them." Yeah, more like he didn't feel like it.

"Do it. Now!" Commanding aren't we.

"As you wish, Professor Mcgonagall." Dumbledore waved his wand, then frowned. Turning, I saw Airlynn frowning in concentration. She'd better not be going up against Dumbledore.

The bubbles gradually began popping and it looked like Airlynn had given up, then I realised that The Slytherins were still trapped.

"Hmmm, seems like someone is refusing to release these students." Dumbledore glanced at the boys, but they were still rolling around laughing.

Airlynn was clenching her wand as Dumbledore started to mutter and wave his wand. The bubbles changed colours and started jerking around.

"I did not know that there was a student this strong in the school." Dumbledore said, as if to himself. Professor Mcgonagall looked shocked.

"You mean there is someone who can directly rival you in this school, Albus?" Airlynn was powerful.

"Yes. And I believe I know who it is. Miss Evehall?" Did he suspect her?

"Yes, Professor." Airlynn looked completely calm, but her hand was still clenching her wand.

"Will you help me undo this spell?" Now that was just mean. If Dumbledore knew it was her, asking her to undo the spell was just plain mean.

"I do not believe that that is within my abilities,sir. It would be better to ask a Seventh Year." Good answer. Now only if Dumbledore was as trusting as James. Fat chance.

"No, I'm sure that you are a much better choice." Oh dear.

"_Reverto. Relashio. "_ Nothing happened, the bubbles still stayed. Then I remembered how the bubbles actually strengthened by absorbing spells. Airlynn was strengthening the bubbles! In the end she resorted to waving her wand and sending jets of light and flames towards the bubbles.

"Doesn't work, Professor." Dumbledore was really smiling now.

"You may go, Miss Evehall. Please release the Slytherin students before class starts. Or I will." Yeah, Dumbledore was purposefully not popping the bubbles. Thought so.

**Airlynn POV**

Professor Dumbledore was a force to be reckoned with. Thank god he was on our side, or we'd probably already be dead. My magic was nothing against him. He was letting me off easy and only using half his power. That was only because he wanted to be certain it was me, and I saw no reason to hide my ability from him.

"Wow, Evehall you're good!" Black laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Leave it!" I growled. And he did.

"Remind me again why the first lesson of the year has to be _Herbology_? Professor Sprout probably hates me by now." It was true, Professor Sprout had taken a disliking to me ever since the first lesson, where I proved that i couldn't touch a plant without causing harm to either it or me. Generally the plant ended up dead or severely injured.

"Oh come on, Evehall, Herbology isn't that bad!" Black grinned at me causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. Was he serious?

"Wait, I just remembered, that's only for people who can actually go within a ten meter radius of a plant without maiming it." So annoying.

"At least I'm not the one who tried to turn the mouse into a snuffbox and ended up turning their hand into a snuffbox instead." Sirius was aiming at the mouse, but then, his hand jerked and he cast the spell at his hand. It was a very interesting looking snuff box, to say the least.

"Well, you, you…" Ha, I never had any of those blunders in class did I?

"I'm not the one who got attacked by bowtruckles and made all of them explode!" Oh yeah, that was back when I was still allowed to go near animals when in Care of Magical Creatures.

"And I'm not the one who had to go to the Hospital Wing when he said _Mucus ad Nauseam_ and used the spell, at a _mirror_ which bounced it back!" Some time in First Year, me and Black had gotten into the habit of throwing insults at each other. This was partly because everybody else was either bad at it, or, in Remus' case, too nice to do it.

"Well, I'm not the one who's such a piece of marble that they wear short sleeves in winter!" Hey, I do a jacket, occasionally.

"At least I don't layer up to the point that I look like a inflated beach ball!" Everybody else looked like that with their thick layers and jackets, if I wore that, I'd probably be boiled to death.

The argument went on in a similar vein until we reached Herbology. Oh god no. We'd actually be interacting with plants more now. The only use that I had with aggressive plants was that they were so focused on attacking me that they didn't notice what anybody else was doing.

"Miss Evehall, please put on these earmuffs and sit aside. These mandrakes are rather precious and I would hate for them to be harmed." Yes! Professor Sprout let me off easy.

"Yes, of course Professor." Putting on my earmuffs, I went to stand at the side of the greenhouse, where I smirked at the boys and gave a reassuring look towards the girls. That reminded me, I should really greet them, hadn't seen them since the train trip.

Suddenly, the mandrakes were pulled out of their pots and an unearthly racket began. I really hated fussy plants, they're despicable, always trying to kill me. I'm not that bad.

Sure, those mandrakes were babies, but they still had the ability to knock me out for ages.

Frank Longbottom looked like he was having a great time, repotting mandrake after obedient mandrake. Unfair, why couldn't I do that?

Why is Hebology even a course? It's unnecessary, I'm actually quite good at half of it. The subdue and possibly kill the plants to get what you want part. The care for them part, not so good. I even know all the necessary info. Just can't stop the plants from attacking me.

Time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Finally, a class I can actually participate in without causing injuries. In Herbology, one of the mandrakes actually jumped out of the pot and jumped towards me, screaming bloody murder, literally.

Once again, the DADA teacher had changed, and this year, it was a middle-aged man, he was a wanna-be Death- Eater, I'd read about him in our database. Staunch supporter of blood purity, but too scared to join Voldemort and the Death- Eaters. His name was Professor Luchar and he specialised in attacking magic.

"Class, this year, we shall be focusing on attacking spells, because offence is always the best defence in my book. Saved me from death quite a few times. Now put your books away and take your wands out. I shall call you all up one by one to have a duel with me, we shall see how long you second years can last without backing down, shall we?"

This teacher was so conceited, looking down on us just because we were twelve or eleven. Well, I'll show him, along with the boys.

"Now who will go first?" I'll let one of the guys volunteer first, I want to see him sweat as many times as possible. I glanced at Potter. "_Go!_" I whispered.

"I will" Potter smirked. He was copying me!

Before he'd even walked to the cleared area, Potter already sent a Disarming Charm and a Tongue- Tying Curse at the Professor. I'd taught him well. They sent bolts of light at one another, and ten minutes later, Potter was sent flying. To preserve his name, Luchar was using major spells? That's it, I was going to teach him a lesson.

"So who will go next? Please send Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing."

"I'll go." The guys all gasped. Oh well, they probably thought I'd go in later. Too bad.

**Remus POV**

Oh no, Airlynn's going to send the _teacher _to the Hospital Wing. She had a murderous look on her face, probably from Professor Luchar blasting James into a wall. I was furious about that too, but not to the point that I would murder a teacher, not that I'd be able to. She would though.

Even the Professor had dropped the smug look and appeared to be rather scared.

Suddenly, Airlynn started shooting jets of light all around the teacher, none of them hitting him, while deflecting all of his spells. The lights around him disoriented him and the Professor couldn't focus properly. Finally one spell hit him, and he was disarmed.

"That's a technique, all of the spells that don't hit are concentrated bursts of light that don't do any harm but nullify the opponents spells to about half their potential. It's in one of the books in our library back at the Black House." Sirius whispered. So that was what the lights were.

The wand flew into Airlynn's hand and she proceeded to tie Professor Luchar up.

"In a demonstration duel, you are not supposed to send your students to the Hospital Wing or blast them through a wall _Professor_ Luchar. Blast them around one more time and you won't be around to look smug about it." That was really crossing the line, she could get a month of detention, or even suspension for threatening the teacher like that!

"O.. Of co… course." Then again, the teacher was looking too frightened of her to do anything remotely like that.

Airlynn smirked and swept out of the class, leaving all the Slytherins whispering and all the Gryffindors laughing at the pathetic teacher, still cowering on the floor. Airlynn can be seriously scary when she wants to. Seriously scary.

I guess I'd better go to the Hospital Wing too, to check up on James and see if Airlynn's calmed down yet. Hopefully, she has, or we'll be in danger too. Especially Sirius and Jared, they have no idea when to stop. Absolutely none.

Suddenly, I heard a scream from the Hospital Wing, accompanied by a "MISS EVEHALL!" That sounds a lot like the voice of Miss Pomfrey. Now what have they done? Miss Pomfrey sounds terrified.

**AN: Now what have they done seems to be Remus' tag line now. Comment, Review, Follow, Favourite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So let's see just what Airlynn did in the Hospital Wing. Oh, and if I use bad language sometimes, it is mostly because I am a habitual swearer. Blame my brother and my classmates. So I apologise before hand. What kinda swear words are acceptable? Oh, and I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

Chapter 10: Hospital Healing and Quidditch Trials

**James POV**

That damned professor. He used a serious curse! Was that even allowed to be used on a Second Year?

"Ugh" I groaned. Pain, so much pain, I heard Airlynn volunteer just before I was carried out, she'd better beat the crap out of that Luchar. Otherwise I shall not be avenged, and I'd better be avenged before i die. Or I'll come back and haunt them.

"Hey Potter!" Ah, so she was here.

"Have you avenged me?"

"What do you think, idiot? I wouldn't have let that Luchar off." Evehall sounded so, _furious_ when she said that. "Rest assured that Luchar won't be hurting anyone for a long, long time."

"Glad to know that you care so much, what if it was me instead of James, huh?" Sirius jumped onto the cot next to mine, then winced. "Haven't been here for so long that I forgot their beds were like rock, god my back hurts."

I snorted. "You deserved that, if Pomfrey saw you mistreating the beds like that, she'd have your head, then send you out. Anyways, I am in way more pain then you are. I was flung through a goddamn wall!"

"About that, I have something that's going to help." Now why didn't she say that earlier? "Okay, _Calcitate_ _Episkey Tria." _

_"_MISS EVEHALL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Oh, Pomfrey was here. She always over exaggerated. I mean, she acted like the world was going to end when people left mud on the floor. Some days, she's almost as bad as _Filch_. Seriously.

"Oh, I just found out that Potter's perfectly fine." No I wasn't! I felt… fine! Whatever she said, it worked! I was now officially perfectly healed. So to show Pomfrey this, I jumped up and started dancing on the bed.

"WHOOOO! Do the hokey pokey! Do the hokey pokey! Do the hokey pokey! That's what it's all about!" I sang, or rather, yelled.

"_What_ is a hokey pokey?" Sirius, having grown up in a pure blood family, had no idea what I was talking about. I didn't either, until I found out about it. Don't ask me how, I have my ways, which include looking through Lily's music collection. What _am _I talking about, of course I didn't look into Lily's music collection. Of course not.

"_Mr Potter!_ Get down from there this instant!" Pomfrey was maad. "Since you appear to be completely fine, get out of the Hospital Wing before you burn it down! Youngsters these days, I _cannot_ believe their insolence! _Completely_ disrespectful." See? Filch right there.

"Yes sir!" Me and Sirius saluted in unison and ran out the door, with the rest following, that is until we crashed into Remus.

"James! I swear you flew through the wall. How come your'e perfectly fine?" Wouldn't he like to know?

"That's for me to know and you to nev-"

"I healed him." Damn, Evehall, you just had to ruin my mood didn't you?

"Yes I did, it was fun, now stop saying your thoughts out loud will you Potter, it's getting boring." Infuriating, I don't normally say my thoughts aloud!

"James, you actually do. Sorry to pop your bubble." Remus?

"Not fair, that's called ganging up!" I whined.

"Lily alert!" Evehall! Thank you!

"Where? Where's my Lily?"

"She's not yours, Potter, not even close."

"Well, when she realises that we belong together, she will be." She will, I know it. Most definitely, once she stops hating me, then it'll be easy. After all, I _am _James Potter, the James Potter. She'll cave soon.

"Hey, Lilyflower? How was your day?"

"It would have been fine if an annoying prat had not gotten in the way." Who was this annoying prat. I'll curse him!

"She means you," Evehall whispered harshly. Seriously? Me? But I was so perfect.

"Admit it, Evans, you can't live without me." Lily let out a snort. A snort? I made her laugh! See, she likes me after all!

"I can survive perfectly well without you, Potter. Hey, Air, come on, if you're done with the guys." What? No, we need Airlynn, I mean, Jared has almost finished drawing the map!

"Sure." Damn! We can't finish the map yet! Our awesome pranks will be delayed. It's a tragedy!

"Yeah, okay, let's go to class first though. We have Double Potions." What? Double? That's just torture! "Lily, can I be your partner, so I don't have to do anything?"

"You know that one of these days, you're going to have to actually participate in potions, Airlynn?" Lily was right, Evehall should participate in potions and let me be Lilyflower's partner.

"Well, just by being your partner, I'm already one of old Sluggy's favourite students. Although I'm not sure that's a good thing, the Slug Club is rather torturous." Just by sitting next to my Lilyflower, Evehall's one of Slughorn's favourite students? Not fair!

"Fine, you can be my partner, but only because I need to get away from that pratty git that's standing next to you." Pratty git? That's mean.

"Come on, let's go." How come Sirius wasn't a pratty git with me? We were always in stuff together!

**Airlynn POV**

"Class, today we are brewing a Swelling Solution. Partner up and take a seat in front of a cauldron." Slughorn was abnormally cheerful, which, judging by the sugar on his chin, was because he had gorged on his favourite crystallised pineapples.

In the whole class, I sat back and watched as Lily mixed and added the ingredients. During the wait for the potion to brew, I was interrogated.

"So _why _haven't you talked to us since the train? Was it because you were busy trapping people in _bubbles_? Did you know that Alicia got trapped in one of those?" Oh she did? Lily's going to kill me.

"Well, Black did add the warning not to touch the ribbons. Anyways, The Slytherins had it a lot worse! Touch the floor and they're in a bubble. Don't kill me. I'm innocent, please!"

"Yeah, well Alicia's fine now, so you're safe, I even partnered with you, where _I'll_ have to do all the work." Good point.

"But if you partner with anyone else you'll still have to do all the work." That was true too.

"Not if I partner with Sev."

"He doesn't need any help! We do!" I mean, if they were together, where would I be? I'd probably fail in Potions.

"So you'd better stop doing pranks where we might get involved!" Not like I did it on purpose, that was just an unfair judgement.

"Okay, okay, how about I pay you back by helping you prank Potter?" She would so do it, she hated Potter.

"Deal, by the way, why were your letters so short?" Well, that's because I was lazy and couldn't be bothered to write longer letters, but I can't exactly say that, can I?

"I was busy because my father was ill and I was taking care of him." He did have a cold once, so I wasn't really lying.

"Oh, is he all right?" Lily looked really concerned, to the point that I almost felt guilty. It's not like I was lying! I prefer to call it the art of creative truth-telling.

"He's fine now, just overworked himself. He's better now, after he took some time off work." Some time being approximately ten minutes, what can I say, my father values his work time.

"Good to know." I saw some smoke rising, a sign that the potion was ready for the next step, Lily still seemed oblivious.

"Ummm, Lily? The potion?" Maybe she forgot about it…

"Oh damn! The potion almost exploded!" Do my ears deceive me, or did the lily-white Lily actually just say damn?

"Did you just say damn?" Maybe I misheard, or someone else said it or something.

"Oops, guess I did, I think my dad's rubbing off on me." Her father swore? I was under the impression that her whole family were angels, other than her witch-hater of a sister that is. Or rather her overly jealous sister.

Our potion turned out to be perfect, as per usual.

"Girls, there is another party that I would like to invite you two to, it's on Saturday, eleven o'clock." How was I going to avoid this one? Then it hit me.

"I am dreadfully sorry, sir, but that is the time for the Quidditch trials for the Gryffindor team, and I'm trying out for the Beater position along with one of my friends." I smiled apologetically. Yes! Let off! Lily glared at me, for some reason, she enjoyed the Slug Club meetings, I had no idea why.

"That's fine, next time. Lily, you are going right?" Hmm, I'd call that biased if I didn't know better. Which I don't.

"Of course sir. I'll definitely be there, wouldn't miss it for anything." Maybe his favouritism has something to do with the fact that Lily actually listens to what he's saying? Seems like the most plausible option.

"And perfect potion as usual, girls! Would you two mind if I took your Potion as a sample to show the next class?" He does this every time, and he still asks?

"Of course we wouldn't, sir." Yeah, speaking in unison is awesome, and very effective.

"Gre-" Who interrupted our scripted conversation? Happened like that every time, now who disrupted the holy pattern?

It was no longer a question of who, but of what, when I saw the room. Smoke filled the air, and from Snape's swollen head, I could successfully judge that somehow, his cauldron had exploded. Somehow. Or rather, it was probably Potter who put one of his remaining fireworks in Snape's potion. Judging from Lily's expression, she knew that too, they were going to be pranked _bad_. Lily's the best at Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology.

Since I'm the best at everything else, they were going to die a dreadful death. Either that or live to be tortured another day.

Time for the Quidditch trials. All of the boys were trying out with me, while Lily decided to just sit in the stands along with Remus, which Potter takes as a silent support of him. I have no idea why. I was trying out for Beater, along with Black, gives me a chance to hit things without getting into trouble. Quite fun, really.

Potter and Hunter were trying out for Chaser while Orion wanted to give Keeper a go.

"Before the Quidditch trials start, I want to tell you guys something." Orion sounded serious. "No matter whether I get this position or not, I won't be in Hogwarts in Third Year. My parents say that Hogwarts is a bad influence on me and are moving me to Durmstrang next year."

Hearing these words, me heart sank. My cousin, my only family other than me father, was leaving and going to Durmstrang! Despite how badly I didn't want that to happen, I knew that publicly going against Orion's parents would be suicide, as they would be backed by all the Death Eaters out there.

"On this depressing note, let's go to the trials and kick everybody else's ass, kay?" I said, trying to cheer us all up.

"Sure, let's get these positions!" Thank Black for actually being upbeat about this.

We all gathered in the middle of the pitch and awaited the current captain's orders. Robert Wood was a muscular Sixth Year, and just by listening to his starting speech, I knew that he was totally and completely obsessed with Quidditch. Hated Slytherin and disliked Ravenclaw.

The only House he liked was Hufflepuff, because their Quidditch team would never win against Gryffindor. Yeah, seems logical, only like the people that you can beat.

"People that are not from Gryffindor, please leave." Who the hell wouldn't be from Gryffindor in a _Gryffindor_ Quidditch tryout?

Half the people left. I take what I said back, these people think weirdly.

"Now, for those who are left, fly laps around the pitch until I tell you to stop. If you crash, don't keep flying, drop out." Okay, I had to admit just doing laps was a good way to eliminate the people who couldn't even fly. Another half of the people gone, this was going to be easier than I thought.

When the actual tryouts for the positions started, there were three for the Beaters, along with one of the original ones. Orion looked like he wasn't going to get Keeper, seeing as the Captain was the Keeper. He decided to try for a Chaser. Other than Hunter and Potter, there were two of the original Chasers and one other hopeful. Seeker, there were three people trying out.

First, was the Chaser trials.

**AN: I'm so sorry I updated a bit late. I was reading Dan Brown and Matthew Reilly books about killing people and stuff, and I forgot! Please don't kill me! And if you will be so obliged, well review, favourite, follow? Please? Pretty please with a chocolate cake on top?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: The Quidditch tryouts. So tired… I'm like collapsing from exhaustion because I did not sleep at all last night and I'm like typing this with my eyes closed. Touch typing… and relying on the awesomeness of macbook's spell-check. Hope you like, and forgive my mistakes if you have been through the staying up late thing. If you haven't.. just forgive me anyways…zzz… almost forgot! I don't own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I'd be rich. Which I'm not. THIS STORY DOES NOT ADVISE UNDERAGE DRINKING YOU ARE NOT THE MARAUDERS OR DEATH EATERS NOR ARE YOU WIZARDS OR WITCHES. NO UNDERAGE DRINKING!**

Chapter 11: Quidditch and the Double-agent.

**James POV**

"Those who wish to try out for the Chaser position, please line up." Great, I feel so damned nervous. **(Yeah James swears the most, though I don't think damn should count as swearing.)** Why is Evehall looking so calm? Hmph, there's probably no doubt in her mind that she'll get Beater.

With those flying skills and that limited-edition Nimbus, her confidence has a reason. Then again, I was really good too, why was I even doubting myself, I'd get the Chaser position with Jared for sure. So would Sirius. At this rate, this year, the team will be completely full of second-years.

I lined up behind the bulky Seventh Year dude. Why was he even trying out anyway? If he didn't get in the previous years, why was he still trying? Pointless, if you ask me. Which he probably wouldn't, but still. Just voicing my opinions, it's a free country isn't it? Is it? Gah, anyways, moving on.

"In turn, you will rise into the air and attempt to manoeuvre and score in the Quaffle. If you are deemed good enough, we shall send two of the Beaters up to play as your fellow Chasers, who you will have to cooperate with." Got that, let's get this started!

One by one, the people flew up into the air. The Seventh Year didn't even get past five seconds before everybody noticed that he obviously sucked at being a Chaser. Would have fitted Keeper more. Just by sitting there, he can completely block a goalpost.

I was up next, and up I flew. A quaffle was tossed at me, and I caught it, twisting this way and that way, avoiding the people sent out to block me. Within a minute, I had scored twice, getting past Wood's defence. Yeah, that's right, past the Quidditch Captain's defences!

Before I knew it, I was joined by two other people, Sirius and Evehall! We passed the Quaffle, under and over, and I whooped in joy, feeling the freedom of the wind just rushing past me as I twisted and turned. Score!

Wood blew his whistle. "Okay that's the best play I've seen in a one time. By second-years, no less! Potter, you are on the team. Sure you two don't want to go with being a Chaser?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm okay at Chaser, but Beater is _my _thing." Evehall sure sounded cocky right there. She could almost be the girl version of me and Sirius!"

"Same." So she gets the speech and Sirius get to be the minion who just agrees with everything? **(I just really wanted to use the word minion.)**

"If you two are better at Beating than you are at Chasing, I'd love to see it. Now on with the Chaser tryouts! Gryffindor might actually win this time!" I think Wood may just need to use off all his energy before he leaves the team by exploding from all that energy.

The rest of the tryouts went fine, Jared beat one of the originals off their position and Orion beat the other one too. At this rate, the team's gonna be all Second Years except for the Captain! And I guess the Seeker. Though there was a Second Year in that group, so I guess my prediction could come true.

Next up was the Beater tryouts. The beaters were put in pairs, with Sirius and Evehall being put in a pair and a Fifth Year with one of the original Beaters. As soon as Sirius and Evehall were up in the air, they were hitting Bludgers as if their life depended on it, protecting five mannequins that were enchanted to fly around.

They worked together perfectly in sync, so much that it was creepy, seeming to know exactly what the other person was going to do it before they actually did it. the bludgers didn't even get within five metres of the mannequins. Impressive, really impressive.

Wood whistled, not the one on the whistle but one in appreciation. "Boy, you all are some _impressive _Second Years, seems like this year's team's gonna be somewhat lacking in the age department." So they both made it without even giving a chance for the others to try out. Wow.

The Seeker _did _actually turn out to be the Second Year girl. Now that I look at her closely, she's one of Evehall and Evan's friends! What was it, Elizabeth? Isabella? Isabelle? Isabelle! That's right! She's Isabella Crown! So all of the players except for the Keeper was in Second Year! Yeah, we're better than those Fifth, Sixth _and _Seventh Year people! Hahaha.

Quite soon we left with knowledge of exactly when practice would be and how long it would be. Four whole _hours_ on Saturday _and _Sunday on odd weeks? That's plain maniacal!

Our captain definitely has a Slytherin streak in there. Penchant for cruelty, though I guess if I was captain, I would do the same thing…

Time flew by, classes, hexing Slytherins, pranking, mainly Slytherins and pissing off Slytherins. Anyone see a pattern here?

"Wakey wakey sleepy daisies!" Groaning, I covered my ears with a pillow and rolled over. "Five more minutes Evehall."

"Funny, he can tell who I am without even waking up." Evehall mused to herself. Who else would wake us up at god knows how early in the morning for no reason?

"It's the first Quidditch match of the season peoples don't want to miss our first day, do we?" What, it was the first match today?

Jumping out of bed, I collided with somebody's elbow while my skull collided with what felt like their stomach. "OOWW" We collapsed on the ground, groaning simultaneously. "Evehall, look what you did!" Again with the simultaneous thing. What business did Sirius have crashing into me?

"How is it my fault that you both jumped out of bed at exactly the same time and crashed into each other when I mentioned the fact that it's the first Quidditch match in the season today? Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff to be exact."

With all the arguments forgotten, we both rushed around getting ready and then shoved Evehall out of our dorms. Approximately five minutes later, we raced down the boy's staircase and towards the Great Hall, where we were met by Evehall.

"Five minutes and sixteen seconds, new record peoples! Who knew that Quidditch games could get you guys to wake up so early? Go inside and get something to eat. You need energy." Yeah, we do need energy, was feeling beat from the energy it took to get out of bed and ready in five minutes. And sixteen seconds.

We sat down and I was just about to fill my plate with food when it hit me.

In a few hours, I would be going up against Hufflepuff in Quidditch! Sure they were the easiest team, but it was our first match, what if I had a panic attack and failed? What if I let down the entire team?

"Relax, Potter, Black, you two will do _fine_ I mean, you're big-headed, egocentric jerks, have some confidence in yourselves!" Confidence? Really? But then again, now that I think about it, I _will _be fine, Evehall's right, I can do this!

"Not exactly what I said. I said that you were so arrogant that doubting yourself is not a possibility." Damn, I said what I was thinking out loud again didn't I?

"No it was more of your expression." Screw it, I give up on the pokerface thing.

"You should, you are quite bad at it." With the distraction that Evehall was causing, Sirius and I completely forgot about our nerves and ate a healthy meal. Sometimes, having a person who successfully distracts you just by being normal is a good thing.

**Airlynn POV**

"This is the first match of the season! Hufflepuff against GRYFFINDOR!" The announcer was a Fifth Year called Alex Jordan, staunch admirer of the Marauders, despite the fact that we were three years younger than he was.

"Keeper and Captain of the Quidditch team is Robert Wood, Chasers are the trio of talentos in Second Year, part of the infamous Maruaders: Orion Greengrass, Jared Hunter, aaannnd James Potter!" There was a huge cheer, yeah, their egos seriously needed that. Note the sarcasm.

"Beaters are, again part of the infamous Marauders, who all seem to be fantastic at Quidditch! Suck that Slytherins! Sorry Professor." McGonagall tried to snatch the microphone away.

"The wonderful Sirius Black, and the talented, pretty, yet intimidating, Airlynn Evehall!" Yet another huge cheer, these people are just _so _original aren't they?

"Seeker, yet again a Second Year, and one of Evehall's particular friends, Isabelle Crown!" Another cheer, does Jordan really need to give our whole history to the crowd? The Slytherins were booing as if their lives depended on it, though judging by Lestrange, the Slytherin Quidditch captains expression, they probably did.

"Now onto the Slytherin team, not much to talk about there, is there? I mean, they all look like trolls, probably going to play foul and try knock off our terrific Second Years, not sure Black and Evehall will let them get away with it without a few broken bones tho- Sorry ProfessorW! My mike! NOOO! Ah yes, thank you." Having lost then regained the microphone, Jordan grudgingly introduced the Slytherins.

"Captain is Lestrange, Keeper. Chasers Fly, Zucchini and Troll, wait I'm sorry, Flint, Zabini and Trawl. Beaters Meanie and Nasty, I don't know their names, and Seeker is Snatcher, not a very good name that is." This time the Slytherins glared at Jordan while the Gryffindors were smiling rather smugly.

At the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, we all flew up in the air. Grasping my beater's bat firmly, I sensed Black at the other side of the pitch. We had agreed on handling one Bludger each, and I kept my eye on the one that I was handling. Seeing one of the Slytherin beaters head towards it, I immediately whacked it at the other one, who was focusing on Black, while Black whacked his at the beater near me.

"Out for the count! Black and Evehall have knocked out Meanie and Nastie, seemingly effortlessly!" I'm starting to like Jordan. Slytherins reserve Beaters flew up. Damn it, why do they have reserve Beaters?

The Bludger that I'd been keeping an eye on was now zooming towards Potter. Trust evil Bludgers to try to kill Chasers from my team, why doesn't it zoom at Zabini? I mean his last name was reason enough! Who's called Zabini anyway?

Before the Bludger got to Potter, I hit it in the direction of Lestrange. He ducked my one, but then Black sent one in his direction and he got hit. Another one out! Yeah!

"Astonishing teamwork! Lestrange is knocked out! Potter scores! Hunter scores! Greengrass scores!" Hell yes, ahahaha we were _so _in front now! Just had to get the Snitch. Easy as pie.

"What's this? Seems like Crown has spotted the Snitch! Snatcher follows right behind her! Snatcher has overtaken Crown!" What? Isabella let someone _overtake _her? Without warning, she swerved off to the other side of the pitch where there was a glimmering ball hovering _just _out of sight. Grabbing it, she held it up high.

"Using a distraction, Crown has caught the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS! Suck that Slytherin bastards! HAHAHA-" Jordan's rather maniacal laughter was cut short by a irritated yet smiling Professor Mcgonagall. Knew she was a Quidditch fan at heart.

Maybe using this, Potter and Black wouldn't get into so much trouble. As soon as we landed on the pitch, we were surrounded by the whole Gryffindor House. All of it, even the first years, the Fifth Years with their OWL stuff and the Seventh Years with their NEWT stuff. Yeah, the first match was just that important.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS PEOPLE? IT MEANS A PARRTTTYYYY!" Okay, guess we'll have to prepare for that.

"This party is gonna be hosted by the Marauders." Wow, all of the Marauders said that at the same time, even me! Okay that's just plain creepy.

"Then it's gonna be one helluva party! Gonna be firewhiskey?" Jordan appeared out of nowhere.

"Hell yeah!" I replied. One thing no one knows about me. I love alcohol, and I am no lightweight. The Muggle drinks, like Everclear which is apparently 75% alcohol content, yeah? I can drink a whole bottle without getting anywhere near drunk.

"But you're a Second Year. I doubt you can actually drink anything without getting pissed." Oh who was that? Stuck up, no good bastard! Do anything, I can handle, try to murder me I can handle. Insult my drinking skills because of my age and gender, you are _dead_.

"Well, _Bradwell_ bring it on. Party, I challenge you to a fire whiskey shot contest." Oh he was so going to get it!

"Sure, this is going to be so easy. Just don't cry when you lose." Bastard.I am going to murder him and then leave his corpse to get eaten by hyenas!

**Remus POV**

A party hosted by us with alcohol provided by Airlynn? Sounded fun, but the shot contest? Just by the look on her face, I could tell that Airlynn was mad, but could she really beat a Seventh Year?

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! FIRST OFF, THE SHOT CONTEST BETWEEN OUR VERY OWN AIRLYNN EVEHALL, AND THE IDIOTIC CHALLENGER: GRANT BRADWELL!" Everybody cheered Evehall and booed Bradwell. Hmmm.

The bartender (Sirius) lined up shot glasses. There were at least fifty on each side. Wow.

"ONE. TWO. THREE. GOOO!" Airlynn was up like a shot, taking glass after glass, moving down the line at an incredible speed, it was like she was drinking water!

Bradwell on the other hand, wasn't going so well. At about the eight shot, he was slurred and stumbling, staring at Airlynn in awe. At the fifteenth shot, he hit the ground like a rock.

"AND EVEHALL WINS. SUCK THAT YOU LOSER! HAHA! CHALLENGE THE MARAUDERS AGAIN. IF YOU DARE!" Okay, James appeared to be rather drunk himself, while Airlynn, despite having finished about fifty shots single-handedly, appeared to be as sober as ever.

How did she do that? I had actually tried alcohol before,seeing as after one of the full moons, I would be sick and beat up so my father would give me some to cheer me up. After about one glass, I'd be so drunk I forgot whatever was happening and passed out. Yeah, let's just say that I'm a lightweight.

"Hey Remus, we have to talk." Uh oh, Airlynn looked serious.

**AN: Does this count as a cliffhanger?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Do not drink if you are underage, unless you are Airlynn Evehall, which you are not.**

Chapter 12: Tell them already.

**Still Remus' POV**

"Hey Remus, we have to talk." Uh oh, Airlynn looked serious.

"About what? Can't it wait until after the party?" I didn't really want to get drunk, but still, I wanted to at least be there for the whole party.

"It'll only take five to ten minutes, no it can't wait till after the party, just come with me." Airlynn stood up and made her way out of the Common Room with me following after her. She made her way down some secret passages, up some and then we were on the Seventh Floor.

"Umm, what are we doing standing in front of some dancing trolls?" This place wasn't exactly very secret was it?

"Oh, just wait for it." Airlynn paced in front of the wall. One, two, three times and then a door suddenly began to form.

"What is that?" How did she know about this room and not tell us? That was simply unfair!

"Room of Requirement, takes the form of whatever you want the most. No food though. Pace in front of the wall three times thinking of what you want the most and then it appears." Airlynn opened the door and strode inside with me once again following behind.

Inside were two couches and a blazing fire, with a bookshelf and cups of what appeared to be firewhiskey.

"What did you want to talk about?" Judging from her expression, it was serious, she hadn't found out about the werewolf thing right? She would tell all of my friends, I'd be seen as a monster, nobody would want to talk to me.

"Calm down, Remus. Deep breathes. Okay, I'll tell you this first. I will never abandon you or stop being your friend just because you're a werewolf, okay? If I was scared of you, would I bring you here, where no one can find us, and we're alone?" I knew it! She was going to abandon- wait, did she just say that she didn't care? Seriously?

"Are you serious? I'm a monster! I could probably _kill_ you without a second thought!" Airlynn simply scoffed and smirked.

"Firstly, do you think I can be killed that easily? Secondly, you're only like that one day in what, twenty-nine? On the other days, you are one of the kindest people that I've ever seen." Airlynn sounded earnest, maybe she was actually serious?

"Yes, Remus, I am actually serious, now I only have one issue. The rest of the Marauders are going to be like me, they won't care, please trust them enough to tell them." No no no no no, what if they hate me?

"Remus, if they hate you, I can always obliviate them, but I swear that they won't hate you. They'll understand. I mean they're already on the verge of figuring out! If not for my attempts to stop them from getting their hands on a lunar chart, they would have found out already! And do you think that they've been treating you differently?"

"No. But-" Airlynn looked kind of pissed off now. Maybe I was being a bit stubborn, she's not very easy to piss off.

"No buts! If you don't tell them by the end of this month, I will no longer prevent them from finding out, got it?" That was playing dirty!

"No it isn't, they would have found out _way _earlier if it wasn't for me anyways." Good point there.

"Let's just go back to the party, okay?" I mean, I really want to avoid talking about it more.

"Fine, but beware. One month, that is it, they'll have to find out." And I thought that Airlynn had a kind heart. Guess I was wrong, maybe, just maybe, I could get a few more months.

"One month Remus!" Damn.

Back at the party.

**Still Remus' POV**

We were back at the party now and I realised that it was better for me to avoid the first half. Why? Well it's because of the state that James and Sirius are in…

"REMMY! EVIE! WE MIIISSSEEDD YOU!" Okay, even when they're drunk, they do the speaking at the exact same time thing. Creepy, I am so glad I missed the part where they actually got drunk. They're simply horrid.

Without a word, Airlynn levitated them, they put up a fight, but seeing as they were rather drunk and forgot to use their wands, they were carried up the staircase and locked in the dorm with a loud slam. I winced, ooh Airlynn was angry because of the Evie comment. They'd better thank god that they were drunk.

"I am so going to get them back for this! How? I won't give them a Hangover Potion." Now that was just plain evil. Hangovers without hangover potion?

"Even better, instead of hangover potion, I'll give them vodka mixed with food colouring." Being a half-bloos I knew what vodka and food colouring was.

"How will you get your hands on vodka?"

"Oh, I have a secret stash." I should have known. Has a secret stash for everything. Candy floss, chocolate, sugar cubes, vodka. Probably all kinds of alcohol in there.

"Got that right, Remus, only for special occasions though, like spiking people's drinks!"

"I think James and Sirius are seriously starting to rub off on you." I mean, spiking people's drinks?

"I'm dreadfully offended, Remus! I was like this _before_ I knew Potter and Black!"

"I don't doubt it, but you've gotten worse."

"Well, so have you. I mean, before us, you could have been a prefect! Now, well, you're a marauder!" True, what _have_ they done to me?

"We have been _such_ a good influence to you, Remus. Admit it! Without us, you'd live a boring life, with good grades, never get into trouble, be a prefect, possibly Head Boy and then become a teacher here and die in _comfortable old age_!" Why was she saying that like it was a horrible life to live?

"That doesn't really sound so bad." Airlynn looked at me like I had just murdered her owl or something.

"Jared, get over here!" Jared wasn't drunk yet?

"Yesshhh?" So he _was _actually drunk, just still here. "Whaaa?"

"Is living life as a prefect and a Head Boy, then being a teacher a _good _life?" She acted like it was worse than being a Slytherin in the name of Merlin, it is not that bad!

"AHHH! REMMY. DON'T LIVE LIKE THAT, YOU WILL BE DISOWNED FROM THE MARAUDERS WITH BEHAVIOUR LIKE THAT!" So being a werewolf is apparently fine, but even saying you enjoy the life of a goody-two-shoes gets you a warning of being disowned? These people need to get their priorities straight.

"That's it, we need to pose an intervention, we're going to spring it on you when everybody's sober, _Remmy_, so watch it." Oh god, I shouldn't have said that I enjoyed a Lily-like life, should I?

"Yeshhh, when Jhames and Shhirriiush are shobbberr." Okay, I know drunk people don't realise it when they're drunk, but Jared's twelve! This is taking it to a whole new level.

"Let's get you upstairs, shall we?" Without giving Jared a chance to reply, I levitated him up the boy's staircase and locked him in our dorm along with the rest. Orion had disappeared mysteriously. Probably drunk too.

"Looks like you'll be in the girl's dorm tonight, Remus!"

"How will I get up the stairs?" She seemed to have forgotten the fact that the staircase turned into a slide if people of the opposite gender tried to climb it. James and Sirius had found that out the hard way last year.

"I'll levitate you, duh." So _that's_ how a boy can get up the girl's staircase! James can get to his Lily now!

"If you _ever_ tell anyone and James finds out and goes upstairs, rest assured that you'd wish I'd _murdered_ you instead. Got it?" Damn, forgot about Airlynn, now James can't see his Lilykins room, not that it really matters, but I hate seeing my friend so obsessed.

"But maybe if he just gets to talk to her and she rejects him properly, he'll give up?" I mean, we're twelve! It's just a crush that'll probably burn itself up.

"Do you see how Potter looks at Evans? He has a crush and an obsession now, but give it a few years, maybe even a few months, and he'll be actually and completely in love. I don't think that we have a right to stop that." Airlynn was actually quite perceptive.

"Weeelll, if we stop it, James won't have his heart broken more times than we can count?" I mean Lily hates him and his arrogant pig-headedness. Yeah, even I admit he's like that, but then again, he had a good side to him too, which Lily seemed to be completely oblivious to.

"I doubt it, maybe but James would probably just get way more excited if he made it to our dorms. Can you imagine him?" I tried to, and shuddered.

"You're right, I'd hate to be in the same school as him when he does." Probably get so high that he not only wrecks the Slytherin Common Room, but takes the whole school along with him as well.

"Mm, my point, come on." I felt myself floating up above the staircase and Airlynn following behind me, she plopped me down on her bed, while she lay down on the floor with a spare pillow.

"I'll go on the floor, you can sleep in your bed, I mean, it is _your _bed after all." The floor was so hard and cold! Strangely, Airlynn looked perfectly comfortable on it.

"What _are_ you talking about? I enjoy sleeping on the ground now and then, gives me a grounded feeling." Okay…

"I'll just go back downstairs and help Lils pick up the rest of the girls, kay?" So Alicia and Isabella were drunk too. Only Lily was even remotely responsible. Though the thought of someone as innocent looking as Alicia getting drunk was like thinking of that Snow White girl from those muggle fairy tails getting drunk.

"Sure." Airlynn was already up and gone, and I'd thought that she'd asked whether she could go. James and sirius really were rubbing off on her.

**Airlynn POV**

What was Alicia doing? When she was sober, she had that princessy look to her. Now, she looked like a Gryffindor banner. Red and gold, swaying, exuberant all checked. Why were drunk people so strong again?

"Why in the world did you let her have so much firewhiskey Lily?" I asked as I shouldered Alicia while Lily supported a much calmer Isabella.

"Well, they I didn't think that they would get this drunk. Ooh, that's got to hurt, I'm so sorry." Wincing slightly as Al kicked and punched me, much stronger than her nice, sober self. Isabella, on the other hand, acted like she was drugged and unconscious or something.

Lily always got it so easy, shouldn't have volunteered to help, then again, I guess that's what friends are for.

"Lily, next time Alicia turns into Hulk when drunk under your supervision, I won't help!" Grumbling, I shifted under Alicia again, seeing as she was now onto the "let's make this job as difficult as is humanly possible for Airlynn" stage of drunkeness.

"For a Half-Blood, you sure know a lot about muggle culture. If I didn't know better, I'd have said that you made a study of it." Lily giggled. Little did she know how right she was.

"Well, muggle culture is quite fascinating, I mean, are witches seriously supposed to be evil? That's plain stereotyping!" Okay, I know that that was a crappy answer, but still, I was supposed to not know that much, or understand muggle society.

"Yeah, but if you were a muggle you'd think so too." Phew, seems like Lily isn't suspicious. Well it's not like she can just suddenly realise that I'm a bodyguard for all those non-pureblood fold out there, can she?

Sure she's smart, but not that smart. Not even Potter and Black are that smart.

**AN: Next chap will have more of the amazing, fantastic and extraordinary drunk, Hulk version of Alicia the princess.**

**Review**

**Fave**

**Follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So here's the new chap! I have worked hard for this, so please review follow favourite and stuff. Sorry I didn't update on time.**

Chapter 13: The Invincible Hulk and the secret fear

**Airlynn POV**

"Why the hell didn't we just levitate them?" _After_ we had struggled and managed to barely carry these drunkass girls to the dorm, the thought that I just voiced occurred to me.

"That's because- Why didn't we just levitate them?" Nice answer Lily.

"That's what I asked, I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Otherwise I wouldn't have asked!

"You're the one that's on the top of the class!" Well, that was not what I meant.

"You're the one that actually _studies_!"

"Airlynn, you're complaining." Lily was looking quite shocked, like her face if Slughorn suddenly started hating her and turned fit and healthy or something.

"So?" Anybody can complain once in a while.

"In a cute voice while pouting. That's just not you." Seeing my furious face, she changed tack. "No, you're not cute, not at all! Please don't spike my drink with a love potion for Potter!" Why would I ever do that? Sure I had, but that was only because she decided that it would be fun to turn my clothing pink on a Saturday. _Pink_.

"What? I was mentally exhausted after carrying lady Hulk here _while _she was trying to _bludgeon_ me to death when I could have just _levitated_ her! Such a waste of my energy. Anyways, after my little drink binge, I have a slight headache."

Lily looked like Dumbledore had suddenly turned evil. "After drinking _Merlin_ knows how many bottles of firewhiskey, vodka, Johnny Walker and every other alcohol known to people kind, you are _completely sober_, call it a _little_ drink binge, and only have a _slight headache?_"

"So?" What's wrong with her? Is she drunk?

"_So?! So!? So Al and Is drink less that _one_ bottle of alcohol _together_ and they are _completely _drunk. Tomorrow, even _I'm _going to be hungover and _suffering_ the after-effects and you're telling me that a SLIGHT HEADACHE is ALL you get from your LITTLE drink binge?" _Lily screeched.

By now I was slightly, or rather, definitely terrified. A slight "Y…Yeah?" was all I managed. Thank god I didn't know any other red-heads. God knows _what_ I'd go through.

"I do _not _believe you Airlynn, not only can you ace every test other than living things related stuff. You _also_ have a seemingly endless tolerance of alcohol." Hey, I had my flaws!

"Do not ever tell anyone else this, but I will tell you one of my worst flaws." Lily's jaw literally dropped to the floor, seeing as we were lying on the floor facing each other.

"You have flaws?" Okay, she was definitely crazy.

"Obviously. And I am so going to regret ever telling you this, but I have a great fear, almost obsessive. The reason I'm telling you now is that you are my friend and you must not tell anybody else. Especially the rest of the Marauders. Got it?" I was completely serious. If anybody else found out, I would never live it down, ever.

The only reason I was telling Lily was because I couldn't stand it when people think that I'm flawless and stuff.

**Lily POV**

"Do you really think that I'm going to tell _Potter and Black_?" Nice to know she trusted me, but really, who knew that envying her drinking abilities would make her spill her greatest fear?

"Well, no, but don't tell Lady Hulk here, _or_ our star Seeker." So I was going to be the only one to know? Sure.

"So what is your deathly fear?" I was really keen on knowing what the fearless, perfect, best Beater in the world Airlynn Evehall was so afraid of.

"Well…" Damn. I was coming off as too eager to know, now she's hesitating. I need that black-mail material for when I want to dress her up in the future!

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me, but I'll always be here." Reverse psychology, works wonders.

"I guess I could tell you. Well, I am scared to death of… um… swear on our friendship that you won't tell anyone?" Damn. She wasn't holding our friendship over me. Now I can't threaten her.

"Fine, I swear to never tell anyone, _on our friendship_." Ugh. Now I can't blackmail her.

"Well, I have a fear of dolls, you know, those _creepy_ blue eyes that just stare out after dark. I think I watched one scary movie too many when I was little. I keep thinking that they're going to come alive and murder me. Don't you _dare_ laugh at me, it isn't funny!" Oh god. Hilarious!

"Ahaha, not that... you aren't my friend…aha... or anything, but… really? Dolls?" By now, I was laughing to the point where my stomach muscles hurt and I had difficulty breathing.

"It is _not_ funny! Lily, I thought you were nice!" Air looked rather hurt, so I ddi my best to stop laughing.

"I'm really sorry Air, but you look like you're not afraid of anything, so being afraid of dolls is actually rather funny. Now I see why you didn't want me to tell Potter or Black, or any of the rest for that matter. They'd never let you forget it." Really, they would probably make sure to tease her about it every minute of every day for the rest of her life.

"Yeah, that's why I told you, I trust you not to do that." Warmth enveloped me, so Air trusted me as a friend. Even though Tuney said that I was a freak, at Hogwarts, I'd found friends and have grown to love this school. I might even like my friends more than I like Tuney!

"I swear that I'll never tell anyone, not even Lady Hulk and the unconscious woman over here." Oh I shouldn't have said that. Why?

"I AM LADY HULK, THE INVINCIBLE LADY HULK. MWAHAHAHA." Oh joy, I think Al is trying to murder us. She's making her way towards Airlynn, judging by her expression, Al really thinks she's Lady Hulk. The things people do when they're drunk. It's absurd.

"Al calm down." Airlynn looked rather worried.

"I AM NOT AL! I AM LADY HULK! AND LADY HULK IS MAAAD!" Oh sounds serious, I don't think that Al should be let near alcohol at all, I mean, she had less than I did! And I'm perfectly sober.

"Okay, Lady Hulk, calm down, or I'll have to knock you out." Stupefy had some annoying after-effects when the recipient has a hangover, kind of like you put a magnifying glass to the hangover. Airlynn wouldn't do that to her friend unless she didn't have a choice.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I AM LADY HULKENSTEIN!" Okay, she was acting like it, walking freakily and trying to murder Airlynn.

"How about you drink this? It's a very tasty drink!" Now how in the world did a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey suddenly appear in her hand? It wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"FINE!" Oh god, was this really a good idea? Giving a violent drunk person more alcohol?

"Make sure you don't faint you- THUMP!" Okay, it was, Al had fainted, just as Air had warned her not to. Now we didn't have to stupefy her!

"Woah, she only had one gulp before she fainted! I've never seen something like that before!" Well, at least Air was impressed. I've never known someone who was so good at holding liquor that seeing a lightweight was _impressive_. maybe it was hard for her to get drunk, but she was acting like she'd never seen someone getting drunk!

"I've actually never seen someone getting drunk before this, my whole family are rather good with the alcohol, if you get what I mean." Oh wow.

"Okay, let's get to bed. Why are you sleeping on the ground? Wait, why is _Remus_ in your bed?" Why in the world was Remus in the girl's dorm? How did he even get up the staircase?

"The rest of the Marauders have been locked in their dorm and are raging drunk. Do you really want to leave poor innocent Remus to deal with them?" True.

"Okay, night."

"Night."

**James POV**

So tired. So thirsty.

Why is there so much light? Pounding headache.

"DO YOU THINK THEY'RE AWAKE?" The noise was like someone had cast a Sonorus charm on their voice.

"Stop yelling," I rasped, my throat felt so dry!

"WE'RE NOT YELLING, YOU'RE JUST HUNGOVER!" Who was the one that was so loud? Just managing to open my eyes. I took in my surroundings blearily. A vial appeared in front of me, without hesitating, I gulped it down.

Instantly, the light receded, like I put on sunglasses and my headache disappeared too. My throat was no longer dry and I felt re-energised.

"Hangover potion." YEAH I LOVE HANGOVER POTIONS!

"Okay, Hunter, Black take this. Remus give this to Orion, I think he's collapsed somewhere downstairs." Thank you Evehall, I love you, hangover potions are the best.

Thank god that today's Sunday, I don't know _what_ I would do if it wasn't. By now we were all in the common room, receiving compliments. Why are we receiving compliments? Well, apparently many people had the same opinion.

"Killer party, peoples." That was a random Sixth Year.

"Marauder parties rock!" Okay, some Fifth Year.

"When's the next party?" The compliments just kept on coming like that, All we did was provide music and drinks, and the mood. Other than that, it was more of a, we partied till we dropped, or in my case, till we were locked in our dorms. Same difference.

"Judging by the support, there will be another killer party by the next Quidditch match and we will have left our legacy as that Marauders, epic pranksters and partners before the year even finishes." Evehall was probably right as always.

**Alicia POV**

Why in the world did I get so drunk last night? I know that I've never had alcohol before, but I only had one shot before I turned into the so-called Lady Hulk. What's worse is that I wasn't drunk enough to forget what had happened.

In fact, I had quite a clear recollection of the events that occurred. We partied, I had one shot, turned into Lady Hulk, tried to murder Air, went on a rampage in the dorms. Tried to murder Air. Yelled out something about being invincible and tried to murder Air.

Anyone see a repeating theme here? Maybe the tried to murder Air bit. Then, I had one gulp of Jack Daniel's and passed out like I'd had five bottles, or in Airlynn's case, was Stupefied. I don't know what could be more embarrassing, oh, and my _friend's_ weren't letting me forget what I had done.

"Hey, Lady Hulk! Time for Charms!" Neither were the Marauders, I think Lily told Remus and then Remus told the rest. Those traitors. I'll get them back in Charms.

**AN: So here it is!** **Kinda short but still**


End file.
